The Butterfly Effect: Draco's Time Travel
by Mengde30
Summary: Usaha Draco memperbaiki masa lalunya...
1. Chapter 1

Judul: The Butterfly Effect: Draco's Time Travel

Judul: The Butterfly Effect: Draco's Time Travel

Timeline: Some months after The Death of The Dark Lord & Various

Disclaimer: minjem punya JK. Rowling, Milik saya hanyalah OC bernama Scorpina Lestrange

Related Fanfic: Sepupuku Tersayang, Sepupuku Malang

Author's Note: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari film Butterfly Effect karya Sutradara Eric Bress & J. Mackye Gruber. Selamat Membaca!

Summary: Usaha Draco memperbaiki masa lalunya, dan tentu saja ada Dramione-nya!

**Chapter 1**

2 September 1998

Setelah kematian Voldemort, suasana belajar di Hogwarts sudah berjalan normal. Murid-murid Hogwarts harus rela mengulang kembali tahun terakhir mereka mengingat pelajaran mereka banyak yang kacau karena disalahgunakan oleh Pelahap Maut-Pelahap Maut yang menjadi guru di Hogwarts, seperti Amycus Carrow yang mengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang diganti menjadi Ilmu Hitam dan Alecto Carrow yang mengajar Telaah Muggle yang bertemakan kejelekan-kejelekan Muggle. Namun, dua pelajaran tersebut sudah mendapat guru yang layak sekarang. Sementara posisi Kepala Sekolah diisi oleh Profesor Minerva McGonagall, sementara posisi Wakil Kepala Sekolah diisi oleh Profesor Horace Slughorn.

Draco Malfoy, seorang murid kelas tujuh Slytherin, tampak agak merana. Bukan hanya karena seorang temannya, yaitu Vincent Crabbe, tewas dalam pertempuran di Hogwarts waktu itu, melainkan juga karena seisi sekolah sudah tahu bahwa Draco Malfoy adalah mantan Pelahap Maut. Sehingga banyak sekali murid-murid yang memandang benci kepadanya, kecuali murid Slytherin, yang lebih memilih bersikap netral. Namun, beberapa anak Slytherin malah mendukung Draco karena mereka tahu bahwa Draco saat itu dipaksa menjadi Pelahap Maut, di antaranya adalah Gregory Goyle & Theodore Nott yang mana ayah mereka juga mantan Pelahap Maut, serta Pansy Parkinson yang sejak dulu naksir Draco meskipun Draco tak pernah punya perasaan apapun terhadapnya.

Draco juga semakin merana setiap kali melihat gadis berambut coklat bernama Hermione Granger yang dicintainya sedang bergandengan tangan dengan pemuda yang dulu sering dicemoohnya, Ronald Weasley. _Aku sudah kalah. Aku telah kalah oleh lelaki yang dulu sering kuhina,_ batin Draco merana. Setiap kali tak sengaja melihat Ron & Hermione berciuman, Draco tak dapat menahan jatuhnya air mata. Draco hanya bisa memandang Hermione secara bebas kalau sedang berada di perpustakaan.

Saat ini, Draco sedang berada di perpustakaan. Namun tak sekedar untuk memandang Hermione, Draco ditugaskan Profesor Slughorn untuk mengambil buku _Ramuan-Ramuan Tingkat Tinggi Super Mujarab_ dari Seksi Terlarang Perpustakaan. Namun, saat mengambil buku tersebut, sebuah buku terjatuh dari rak sebelahnya. Draco hendak mengembalikannya kembali, namun dia merasa tertarik dengan judulnya: _**Perjalanan Waktu: Perbaiki Masa Lalumu!**_.

Draco membuka halaman pertama buku itu dan membacanya:

_Merasa malu dengan masa lalumu? Menyesal atas apa yang telah kau lakukan di masa lalumu? Nah, cobalah tuliskan kenangan-kenangan buruk tersebut dalam spasi-spasi kosong dalam buku ini! Lalu tusukkan halaman yang sudah kau isi dengan kenanganmu itu. Maka, kau dapat memasuki kenangan tersebut dan memperbaiki kenangan burukmu itu!_

Draco baru saja membatin, _Bukankah itu sama saja dengan menggunakan Jam Pembalik-Waktu?_ Anehnya, buku tersebut seolah baru saja me-Legilimens-nya, karena ada tulisan-tulisan seperti ini:

_Oh, tidak! Sama sekali tidak sama dengan Pembalik-Waktu! Kalau dengan Pembalik-Waktu, kau dapat melihat dirimu dari masa depan atau masa lalu, kan? Namun, buku ini tidak begitu, dengan buku ini kau benar-benar dapat mengendalikan dirimu di masa lalu dan mengubah apa yang terjadi dalam masa lalumu! Selamat Mencoba & Semoga Berhasil!_

_Hebat! Berarti aku juga bisa mencegah kematian Scorpina dengan buku ini! Dan aku bisa meraih cinta Hermione sebelum keduluan Weasley!_ batin Draco girang. Matanya berbinar-binar memandang buku itu. Draco juga membaca tulisan merah mengerikan di bagian bawah halaman tersebut:

**PERINGATAN: SEKALI KAU MASUK KE DALAM KENANGAN TERSEBUT DAN MENGUBAH SEGALANYA, KAU TAK AKAN DAPAT MEMBATALKAN PERUBAHAN YANG TELAH TERJADI DAN TAK BISA KEMBALI! DAN KAU HARUS MENJALANI KEJADIAN-KEJADIAN SESUDAHNYA! MAKA, GUNAKAN BUKU INI DENGAN BIJAK! KALAU TIDAK, KAU AKAN MENYESAL!**

Draco buru-buru menjejalkan buku tersebut, keluar dari perpustakaan, dan segera kembali ke kamarnya. Dia bahkan lupa melaksanakan tugas Profesor Slughorn. Kemudian, dia duduk di tempat tidurnya, mengeluarkan pena-bulu, dan menuliskan salah satu kenangannya:

_2 Oktober 1987_

Saat itu, aku sedang bermain di halaman rumahku bersama sepupuku, Scorpina Lestrange. Kemudian, muncul peri-rumah keluarga Ibuku, keluarga Black, yang bernama Kreacher yang bermaksud mengantarkan surat untuk Ibuku. Kemudian, Dobby mengambilnya dan masuk ke rumah untuk menyerahkan surat tersebut kepada Ibuku. Lalu, aku menemukan bahwa sepupuku itu dapat berbicara dengan kucing, sehingga aku menduga bahwa dia adalah Squib. Celakanya, Ayahku melihat hal tersebut dan berpikiran sama denganku. Lalu, dia bertengkar dengan Ibuku yang bersikeras tak akan mengusir Ina dari rumah kami. Ayahku, dalam amarahnya, keceplosan bicara bahwa orang tua Ina dipenjara seumur hidup mereka. Ina terkejut dan menangis, lalu berkata dengan marah kepadaku bahwa dia ingin menemui orang tuanya di penjara dan tidak lagi membutuhkan bantuan dari keluargaku, yang dianggapnya telah menipunya selama hidupnya. Ketika dia berlari meninggalkan rumah, dia tertabrak mobil Muggle di jalan, dan meninggal beberapa menit sesudahnya setelah mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan: "Draco, berjanjilah padaku, jangan pernah bergaul dengan anak-anak Muggle" sehingga aku tak pernah berani menyatakan perasaanku kepada Hermione, karena aku takut bahwa arwah Ina tak akan tenang di alam sana kalau dia tahu bahwa aku tak menepati janjinya. Yeah, semua kenangan burukku rasanya berawal dari sana. Aku ingin segera memperbaikinya.

Setelah berulang kali, membacanya, Draco mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Tanpa pikir-pikir lagi, Draco menusukkan tongkat sihirnya ke halaman buku yang baru ditulisnya itu. Sinar berwarna jingga muncul di ujung tongkat sihirnya, yang kemudian menyebar ke sekujur buku tersebut. Perlahan tapi pasti, ruangan mulai bergetar hebat, tampak seperti kepakan sayap kupu-kupu yang sedang terbang. Dan akhirnya seluruhnya memudar, segalanya hitam, Draco tak bisa melihat apapun sekarang. Perjalanan Waktu-nya telah dimulai. Dia akan kembali ke masa lalunya untuk mengubah seluruh kehidupannya.

_Masa lalu, aku datang! Tunggulah, Ina! Aku akan 'menghidupkanmu' kembali!_ batin Draco.

**2 Oktober 1987**

Draco mulai merasa tubuhnya menyusut, namun pikirannya tetap sama. Dan mendadak, kegelapan sirna, tergantikan oleh rumahnya & halaman rumahnya yang besar.

Tak salah lagi, ini dirinya saat berumur tujuh tahun. Draco melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Ternyata benar, dia telah menjadi kecil kembali. Dan betapa senangnya dia, dia bisa tetap berpikir seperti saat dia berusia delapan belas tahun, sehingga agak sulit dipercaya bahwa saat ini sebetulnya dia masih tujuh tahun. Dia melihat-lihat sekitar, dia bisa melihat Dobby, peri-rumahnya yang sebetulnya saat ini sudah tewas dibunuh Bibi Bellatrix-nya, sedang membersihkan kebun seperti waktu itu, dan itu dia! Sepupunya, Scorpina Lestrange, sama seperti saat itu, berambut coklat lebat seperti Hermione, dan meskipun wajahnya mirip ibunya yang galak yang saat ini pastilah masih dipenjara bersama suami & adik iparnya, Rodolphus & Rabastan, dia tetap tampak cantik. Dia memakai baju kaos berwarna hitam, dan rok berwarna hijau.

_Benar-benar seperti waktu itu! Tak salah lagi! Ini saat hari kematian Ina, namun aku bisa mengubah segala kenangan buruk itu sekarang,_ batin Draco girang.

Suara Scorpina mengejutkannya, "Draco, sedang ngelamunin apa, sih?"

Draco terperanjat. Dia sampai lupa bahwa saat itu dia hanyalah anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun. _Aku harus bersikap seperti anak tujuh tahun. Kalau tidak, akan tampak tidak wajar,_ batin Draco.

Draco berusaha berdalih, "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya..." namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara _tar_ dan sosok Kreacher, peri-rumah yang lain, muncul.

"Kreacher! Wah, sudah lama, ya tidak ketemu!" sapa Dobby ramah sambil meletakkan gunting rumputnya di atas tanah. Tidak seperti Dobby yang ramah, peri-rumah ini bertampang bosan & tersenyum masam ketika melihat Dobby, kemudian berkata pelan, "Hai, Dobby."

_Peri-rumah ini tidak terlihat bersahabat, tapi mungkin karena dia sudah sangat tua. Kuperhatikan, kalau dibandingkan dengan Dobby, Kreacher sudah sangat tua. Pakaiannya juga lebih kotor & lusuh daripada pakaian Dobby yang berupa sarung bantal bekas,_ batin Draco.

"Kreacher khusus datang ke sini untuk mengantar surat ini kepada Nona Cissy," kata Kreacher sambil menyerahkan amplop perkamen itu kepada Dobby.

"Untuk Nyonya Cissy? Dari siapa?" tanya Dobby sambil menerima amplop perkamen tersebut.

"Entahlah. Kreacher rasa ini dari teman sekolahnya di Slytherin dulu yang tidak tahu bahwa Nona Cissy sudah pindah ke istana ini. Makanya teman Nona Cissy itu salah mengirim ke rumah Nyonya Kreacher."

"Akan segera Dobby sampaikan pada Nyonya Cissy."

"Oh..." kata Kreacher sambil menatap Draco & Scorpina. "Pastilah Tuan Muda ini putra Nona Cissy, Kreacher bisa tahu karena rambut pirangnya mirip dengan rambut Nona Cissy."

"Kreacher, bisakah kau memanggil wanita yang kau panggil dengan 'Nona Cissy' itu dengan sebutan 'Nyonya Cissy'? Nyonya Cissy sudah menikah dan punya anak & kau tahu itu," kata Dobby.

"Dan Nona Muda ini..." kata Kreacher, yang jelas-jelas telah mengabaikan kata-kata Dobby. "Oh! Pastilah anak Nona Bella. Wajahnya mirip sekali! Tapi kenapa hanya rambutnya saja yang berbeda, Kreacher tidak tahu."

"Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan di rumah majikanmu?" tanya Dobby yang mulai jengkel terhadap keberadaan Kreacher.

"Majikan? Kreacher sudah tidak punya majikan yang sah di istana itu sejak Nyonya Kreacher meninggal. Nona Bella & Nona Cissy, majikan yang Kreacher hormati & masih hidup, sudah menikah & meninggalkan Kreacher di istana itu. Majikan Kreacher yang sah hanya seorang, yaitu anak laki-laki Nyonya Kreacher yang kurang ajar & telah menghancurkan hati Nyonya Kreacher. Meskipun begitu, lukisan Nyonya yang tergantung di rumah, masih Kreacher anggap sebagai majikan. Kreacher selalu patuh apa kata lukisan Nyonya yang bisa bicara itu. sekarang Kreacher harus kembali, sebab lukisan Nyonya tidak suka dibuat menunggu terlalu lama," sahut Kreacher panjang lebar seolah dia sedang bicara sendiri.

Dia menatap Draco & Scorpina. Kemudian dia berkata, "Kreacher harap Tuan & Nona Muda patuh terhadap ibu mereka. Jangan seperti Tuan Sirius & Nona Dromeda yang brengsek & telah mempermalukan keluarga itu." Kemudian dia menghilang, diikuti bunyi _tar_.

"Si Kreacher tetap kacau seperti biasanya," kata Dobby.

"Hei, cepat kau antarkan surat itu kepada ibuku," perintah Draco.

"Baik, Tuan Muda!" Dobby kemudian masuk ke rumah.

"Ina," panggil Draco.

"Ada apa, Draco?" tanya Ina diikuti senyum manisnya.

"Apa hal yang paling kau inginkan di dunia ini?" tanya Draco.

Senyum di wajahnya sedikit memudar, meskipun masih tersisa sedikit. Draco sudah bisa menduga bahwa pastilah jawabannya sama seperti waktu itu. "Bertemu dengan orang tuaku. Yah, terutama ibuku," jawab Ina.

_Saat itu, aku berusaha membuatnya melupakan orang tuanya. Kejam memang, tapi itu agar dia tidak sakit hati jika kelak mengetahui bahwa orang tuanya dipenjara seumur hidup mereka. Tapi saat ini, aku ingin mengubah segalanya, jadi aku tak akan bersikap seperti itu,_ batin Draco. "Itu bagus!" jawab Draco memberi semangat. Tentu saja, saat itu, bukan itu jawaban Draco.

"Trims," kata Ina cerah. Kemudian dia menerawang, "Aku bisa membayangkan diriku bersama ibuku sedang berbelanja keperluan sekolahku. Kemudian mereka akan bangga ketika aku masuk Asrama Slytherin seperti mereka."

_Tidak, Ina. Kau salah besar. Orang tuamu tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari Penjara Azkaban itu. Jadi kau tidak akan pernah bisa berbelanja keperluan sekolahmu bersama mereka. Tapi jangan khawatir, mereka pasti bangga padamu,_ batin Draco.

Kemudian Draco mengambil rumput yang tadi habis dipotong Dobby. Draco sedikit bergumam sambil menyentuh rumput itu dan...rumput itu mengembang jadi bunga yang indah. Draco bermaksud memberikannya pada Ina untuk menghiburnya, tetapi... "Ina, sedang apa kau di sana?" tanya Draco ketika dia sedang jongkok di dekat semak-semak sambil membelakangiku. Sebetulnya Draco sudah tahu apa jawabannya, saat itu Ina sedang berbicara dengan kucing, salah satu ciri khas dari Squib, golongan orang-orang keturunan penyihir yang tidak memiliki bakat sihir, dengan kata lain, kebalikan dari penyihir kelahiran-Muggle yang orang tuanya tak memiliki bakat sihir.

"Ada apa, Draco?" tanya Ina. Sekarang dia menggendong kucing yang tadi bicara dengannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, maksudku--bunga ini untukmu. Cantik, kan?" kata Draco.

"Wah, cantik sekali! Terima kasih, Draco!" katanya dengan tersenyum manis. Tapi kemudian dia menatap kucing itu dengan sedih. "Kasihan sekali kucing ini. Dia bilang dia kesepian, dia tidak punya keluarga. Aku ingin sekali merawatnya. Menurutmu apa Paman Lucius & Bibi Cissy akan mengizinkanku memelihara kucing ini?"

_Saat itu, jantungku berdegup kencang. Memang selama ini Ina tidak pernah menyihir seperti apa yang telah kulakukan barusan. Tetapi itu bukan berarti dia adalah Squib! Dan aku berusaha menghilangkan pikiran bahwa dia adalah Squib,_ batin Draco.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya suara tajam di dekat pintu gerbang rumah. Lucius Malfoy yang baru pulang dari kantor!

_Saat itu, jantungku berdegup kencang sekali ketika dia menatapku dengan tatapan apa-kalian-berusaha-menyembunyikan-sesuatu-dari-ku-oh-awas-saja-aku-pasti-tahu-apa-yang-kalian-sembunyikan. Matanya berkilat mengancam. Apakah dia melihat Ina sedang berbicara dengan kucing itu, aku tidak tahu, karena Ina langsung berbicara kepada ayahku,_ batin Draco.

"Paman, bolehkah aku memelihara kucing ini? Kasihan kucing ini, dia kesepian. Oh, boleh, ya Paman?" kata Scorpina dengan nada memohon.

"Aku harus tanya pada Bibimu dulu," kata Lucius dengan nada mencurigakan. Kemudian dia masuk ke rumah. Draco sempat menangkap ekspresi wajah ternyata-selama-ini-aku-memelihara-squib-ini-tidak-boleh-dibiarkan.

_Sekarang saatnya! Aku harus membujuk Ayahku untuk menghilangkan pikiran bahwa Ina adalah Squib,_ batin Draco.

"Ayah, tunggu!" panggil Draco.

"Ada apa?" kata Lucius kaku.

"Ina bukan Squib," jawab Draco mantap.

Lucius terperanjat, jelas dia heran bagaimana Draco tahu pikirannya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang Ayah pikirkan? Dan bagaimana kau tahu bahwa gadis itu bukan Squib setelah kau melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri bahwa dia berbicara dengan kucing?"

"Pokoknya aku tahu, Ayah!" kata Draco ngotot. "Dengarkan aku! Tunggulah sampai empat tahun lagi, saat kami berusia sebelas tahun, tepatnya. Jika Ina tidak menerima surat dari Hogwarts, barulah dapat disimpulkan bahwa dia adalah Squib."

Lucius berpikir sejenak. "Yeah, aku rasa kau benar. Bodoh sekali aku telah berpikir bahwa Scorpina adalah Squib. Orang tuanya kan berdarah-murni, mana mungkin dia adalah Squib, ya?" kata Lucius sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yeah, benar," jawab Draco mantap.

"Terima kasih, Nak. Karena aku baru saja terpikirkan untuk melakukan tindakan yang lebih bodoh lagi, namun berkat kau, aku tidak akan jadi melakukannya," kata Lucius. Kemudian dia masuk ke rumah. Sebetulnya dia agak heran karena mendengar cara bicara putranya tidak seperti cara bicara anak tujuh tahun.

_Aku berhasil! Ayahku tidak akan berpikir untuk mengusir Ina! Kecelakaan mobil yang menewaskan Ina itu tak akan pernah terjadi! Dan Ina tak perlu tahu tentang orang tuanya hingga dia berusia sebelas tahun!_ batin Draco lega sambil memandang Scorpina yang semakin asyik bicara dengan kucing.

_Yeah, aku rasa aku sanggup mengulang sebelas tahun ini dengan adanya Ina di sisiku,_ batin Draco senang.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:Akhirnya aku mutusin untuk memakai Draco's PoV mulai chap ini

Author's Note:Akhirnya aku mutusin untuk memakai Draco's PoV mulai chap ini. Selamat Membaca!

**Chapter 2**

20 April 1991

Aku sedang bersantai di bawah pohon tua di halaman rumahku. Pohon ini sudah agak rapuh, kelihatannya. Namun, memang ini tempat favoritku untuk bersantai ketika di musim panas.

Tak terasa sudah tiga tahun aku menjalankan masa laluku yang diulang ini. Dan segalanya berjalan dengan baik. Hubunganku dengan Scorpina pun semakin akrab seperti kakak-beradik. Ah ya, hari ini tanggal 20 April! Hari ini Scorpina genap berusia 11 tahun! Namun selama ini pula, Scorpina belum sekali pun melakukan sihir. Aku mulai khawatir. Jangan-jangan dia memang benar Squib? Ah, apa yang aku pikirkan! Tak mungkin dia Squib! Orangtuanya berdarah-murni! Aku berulang kali mengingatkan diriku akan hal itu.

"DOR!!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak perempuan mengejutkanku dari belakang dan mendadak penglihatanku menjadi gelap. "Coba tebak, aku ini siapa?" tanya anak perempuan itu sambil menutup mataku.

"Ino," gurauku.

"Draco!!" katanya jengkel sambil bertolak pinggang. Mataku sudah tak ditutup lagi olehnya.

"Hehehe...hanya bercanda," kataku sambil melihat Scorpina pindah ke depanku agar aku bisa melihatnya. Kulihat pakaiannya tampak rapi dan anggun dengan gaun berwarna biru muda. Aku jadi teringat Hermione saat Yule Ball. Ah, tapi itu masih sekitar 3 atau 4 tahun lagi dari sekarang. Bagaimana, ya, Hermione sekarang? Apakah dia sudah tahu bahwa dia penyihir yang terlahir dari keluarga Muggle?

"Mau ke mana, kau? Pestanya kan nanti malam? Kok sudah sudah berpakaian rapi?" tanyaku pada Scorpina.

"Aku hanya mencoba pakaianku untuk nanti malam. Bibi Cissy bilang aku boleh memakainya sekarang kalau aku mau," jawabnya cerah.

"Hmmm... Bagaimana kalau misalnya nanti gaunmu menjadi rusak sebelum pestanya dimulai?" tanyaku.

"Oh, jangan khawatir. Bibi Cissy bilang dia tak keberatan untuk membetulkan gaunku kalau gaunku kotor atau robek. Menurutku bagaimana penampilanku dengan gaun ini?" tanya Scorpina sambil berdiri tegak dan memutar badannya untuk memperlihatkan seluruh bagian gaunnya kepadaku.

"Cantik sekali," jawabku bergairah.

"Kau tidak sekedar menghiburku, kan?" tanyanya curiga.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Ina. Kau memang terlihat cantik dengan gaun itu!" jawabku sungguh-sungguh. "Seluruh tamu yang diundang pasti akan memuji seperti itu juga."

"Aku tak begitu peduli kalau mereka memujiku. Aku malah mengharapkan orang tuaku yang memujiku seperti itu," jawabnya agak parau. Dia suka sensitif jika membicarakan orang tuanya yang sejak dia dilahirkan mendekam di penjara.

Sejujurnya ini topik terakhir yang ingin kubicarakan sekarang bersama Scorpina. Namun, aku berpikir bahwa cepat atau lambat pasti Scorpina akan tahu tentang orang tuanya yang dipenjara selamanya. Dan akan lebih bijaksana jika dia mendengar hal ini dari kami, terutama dariku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan yang mungkin akan menyakitkan hatinya dalam waktu yang lama.

"Ina, ada yang harus kukatakan kepadamu."

"Kalau begitu katakan saja," jawabnya santai.

"Ini mengenai orang tuamu," kataku lambat-lambat.

"Ah, aku baru ingat! Bukankah seharusnya tahun ini mereka dibebaskan? Paman Lucius & Bibi Cissy bilang mereka akan dibebaskan setelah 10 tahun dipenjara. Sekarang sudah sekitar sepuluh tahun sejak mereka masuk penjara, kan?" katanya berapi-api.

"Dengarkan dulu," kataku menenangkan dengan sabar. "Sebetulnya selama ini kami berbohong padamu. Orang tuamu sebetulnya tidak dipenjara selama 10 tahun."

Aku melihat gurat kecewa di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu sampai kapan? Kapan mereka akan dibebaskan? Atau jangan-jangan...mereka sudah dibebaskan tetapi kalian merahasiakannya dariku?" tuduhnya.

"Tidak, dengarkan aku..."

"Ah, aku tahu apa maksud kalian. Kalian takut kalau aku dibesarkan oleh mantan napi, aku tidak akan dibesarkan dengan baik oleh mereka. Jadinya kalian saja yang akan membesarkanku karena menurut kalian, kalian mampu. Aku tak peduli walaupun mereka mantan narapidana. Mereka orang tua kandungku!" kata Scorpina berapi-api.

"Please, Ina. Tenanglah dan dengarkan aku dulu," kataku menenagkan. Kulihat dia berusaha menguasai diri, maka aku melanjutkan lagi. "Sebetulnya...orang tuamu...divonis...masuk...penjara..." kataku lambat-lambat. Aku tidak berani mengatakannya terlalu cepat karena mungkin akan membuatnya _shock_.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Scorpina mulai tak sabar lagi.

"...seumur hidup mereka," jawabku mantap akhirnya.

Kulihat ekspresinya sangat _shock_! Ya Tuhan, apakah perbuatanku ini salah?

"Kau...bergurau...kan?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh," jawabku mantap lagi.

"Tidak! Ini tak mungkin terjadi pada mereka! Kalau begini, aku tak akan pernah bisa tinggal bersama mereka selamanya!" kata Scorpina histeris.

"Tidak begitu, Ina! Kau tetap boleh mengunjungi mereka di penjara, kan?" hiburku.

"Tapi mereka bilang hanya orang yang sudah akil baligh yang boleh masuk! Berarti aku harus menunggu tujuh tahun lagi hanya untuk menemui orang tuaku! Ini tidak adil!" katanya semakin histeris.

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, Ina. Tetapi kau harus kuat..." belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, tangis Scorpina pecah. Dan seakan itu belum cukup membuatku khawatir, mendadak ada angin kencang melanda rumahku dan sekitarnya. Betapa ngerinya aku! Ini musim panas! Mengapa ada angin ribut begini? Mataku melihat keadaan sekitar dengan panik.

Aku semakin terkejut saat mataku menatap Socrpina yang masih menangis! Rambut coklatnya yang mengembang--entah karena tertiup angin atau karena ada hal mistis--berdiri secara tak wajar. Dan mendadak kemudian, pohon tua di dekatku patah dan rubuh. Aku sempat panik, pohon itu akan menimpa Scorpina! Tidak!

Namun tanpa disangka-sangka, pohon itu terbelah dua dengan rapi tak wajar. Belahan kanannya terjatuh di samping kanan Ina, sementara belahan kirinya terjatuh di sebelah kiri Ina. Aku sedikit lega, pohon rubuh itu tak jadi menimpa Ina. Kurasakan perlahan tapi pasti, angin ribut aneh ini mereda. Namun, di saat yang sama, aku melihat Ina mulai terjatuh ke tanah, rambutnya sudah tak berdiri lagi. Aku panik dan mendekatinya. Kuperiksa denyut nadi dan jantungnya. Ternyata masih ada! Syukurlah!

Sekarang aku paham apa yang terjadi barusan. Itu tadi adalah sihir. Dan aku yakin pastilah Ina yang melakukannya. Tadi dia menangis histeris. Anak penyihir yang emosinya labil memang bisa menyihir di luar kemauan mereka. Aku benar-benar lega sekarang. Ternyata Ina memang penyihir, bukan Squib! Aku berusaha menggendongnya masuk ke dalam. Tapi sulit juga. Besar tubuhnya memang tak jauh beda dariku, mungkin karena itu aku tak sanggup menggendongnya. Seandainya dia lebih kecil, aku mungkin sanggup. Aku harus meminta bantuan Ibuku di dalam.

DHUAR!! Sebuah suara mengejutkanku. Dan di hadapanku muncul seorang pria. Pastilah dia yang ber-Apparate barusan. Pria ini agak jangkung, berambut hitam beruban, memakai jas kantor. Wajahnya tampak pucat, tampaknya dia marah. Yah, wajar saja, Ina telah menyihir di dunia Muggle. Itu hal yang dilarang Kementrian Sihir.

"Siapa yang menyihir angin ribut tadi? Jawab aku, Nak!" katanya galak kepadaku. "Banyak sekali Muggle yang lihat dan Kementerian menugasiku untuk meng-Obliviate mereka semua! Menambah pekerjaanku saja!" katanya jengkel.

Oh, rupanya orang ini Obliviator. Dan tak lama setelahnya, Ibuku keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Ada apa, Draco? Tadi ada angin ribut apa? Dan suara ledakan tadi apakah suara orang ber-Apparate?" tanya Ibuku. Dan kemudian dia melihat Scorpina pingsan. "Oh, astaga! Apa yang terjadi dengan Ina?"

"Hei, aku baru sadar. Ini kan rumah Mr. Malfoy. Maafkan aku tadi galak kepadamu, Nak," kata Si Obliviator mendadak jadi lembut kepadaku. Yah, memang Ayahku orang yang punya banyak koneksi bagus di Kementerian.

"Ada apa ini sebetulnya?" tanya Ibuku agak jengkel karena tak satu pun orang menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Begini, Mrs. Malfoy. Sepertinya anak ini tak sengaja melakukan sihir di sini. Untung dia belum sekolah, jadi dia tidak akan dihukum," kata Si Obliviator menunjuk ke arahku.

"Hei, bukan aku yang melakukannya! Tapi Scorpina yang melakukannya secara tak sengaja!" bantahku. Ibuku tampak bergidik terkejut.

"Begitukah?" kata Si Obliviator tak jelas. "Yah, bagaimanapun juga, dia beruntung tidak akan mendapat hukuman dari Kementerian. Yah, aku rasa sudah selesai. Muggle yang melihat fenomena ganjil tadi sudah ku-Obliviate semua. Tapi, Mrs.Malfoy, saya harap Anda lebih mengawasi putra-putri...hei, tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan Anda punya anak perempuan?"

"Dia anak kakakku. Tapi kami yang merawatnya karena orang tuanya sedang...kau tentu tahu apa yang aku bicarakan, kan?" kata Ibuku dingin.

Si Obliviator tampak ngeri. "Maksud Anda, gadis ini adalah putri dari Bellatrix & Rodolphus Lestrange yang dipenjara selama..."

"Nah, sudah mengerti, kan? Cepat pergi sana. Katamu pekerjaanmu sudah selesai," kata Ibuku dengan suara bosan.

"Ba..Baiklah! Selamat Siang, kalau begitu!" kata Si Obliviator tergagap. DHUAR!! Dia telah ber-Disapparate.

Ibuku menatapku dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Tunggu sampai Ayahmu mendengar ini, Nak! Selama ini Ayahmu mengira bahwa Scorpina adalah Squib! Kau tentu tahu apa itu Squib."

"Yeah, aku tahu itu, Ibu. Pasti Ayah akan terkejut bukan kepalang setelah mengetahui bahwa Ina adalah penyihir, bukan Squib," kataku cerah.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke dalam. Aku harus mengganti pakaiannya dan membersihkan gaun pestanya yang kotor terkena tanah. Ayo!" ajak Ibuku.

Ibuku menggendong Ina dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Kami masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa kekuatan sihir Scorpina akan sedahsyat itu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

15 Agustus 1991  
Setting: Diagon Alley

Sepanjang pesta ulang tahunnya saat itu, Scorpina terus-menerus terlihat murung sehingga membuat Ayahku jengkel karena dia merasa sia-sia mengadakan pesta ulang tahun tersebut. Bahkan sampai sekarang, Scorpina masih murung dan mengurung diri di kamarnya. Namun setiap kali Ayahku mengomelinya, Scorpina langsung menangis dan menyebabkan badai lagi dan menyebabkan seisi kamarnya berantakan, untungnya Ibuku bisa menenangkannya sehingga Ayahku menyuruhnya tinggal di rumah untuk menjaga Scorpina. Sepertinya Ayahku takut juga kalau-kalau Scorpina menyebabkan badai di Diagon Alley ini. Yeah, bisa dibayangkan betapa kacaunya Diagon Alley jika terkena badai tersebut.

Saat ini aku sedang di Bank Gringgots menunggu Ayahku yang sedang mengambil uang di lemari besi keluarga kami. Setelah itu, kami akan berbelanja keperluan sekolah untukku & Scorpina. Yeah, seperti yang sudah kukatakan, Scorpina adalah penyihir, bukan Squib seperti yang diduga oleh Ayahku selama ini. Dan dia pun juga menerima surat dari Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Namun, saat menerima surat itu, Scorpina tak terlihat antusias dan dengan suara murung dia berkata, "Aku ingin bertemu Ayah-Ibuku." Tentu saja Ayahku tidak mengizinkannya dan sejak saat itu dia mengurung diri di kamarnya. _Poor_ Scorpina.

Mendadak, mataku menangkap sosok anak perempuan berambut coklat mengembang. Apakah itu...? Tak salah lagi! Itu Hermione Granger! Dia sedang bersama orang tuanya yang Muggle. Rupanya mereka habis dari Bagian Penukaran Uang Muggle-Penyihir Gringgots.

"Ayo, Draco! Kita beli keperluan sekolahmu dan Scorpina," suara Ayahku mengagetkanku yang sedang memandangi Hermione yang hendak keluar dari Gringgots. Rupanya Ayahku sudah selesai mengambil uang dari lemari besi kami.

"Yeah, ayo! Tapi, Yah, sebaiknya kita berpencar agar kita lebih cepat. Soalnya barang yang akan kita beli kan banyak sekali," kataku yang sebenarnya ingin mengikuti dan menemui Hermione. Aku tahu aku tak akan bebas berkenalan dengannya kalau Ayahku bersamaku.

"Ide bagus," kata Ayahku. "Kalau begitu, kau..."

"Aku mau beli buku-bukunya," kataku cepat-cepat. Aku yakin pasti tujuan pertama Hermione adalah toko buku _Flourish and Bloots_.

"Wah, wah, rupanya kau sudah tak sabar ingin belajar, ya?" kata Ayahku tersenyum, hal yang sering dia lakukan pada keluarga namun sangat jarang dia tunjukkan pada orang lain.

Wajahku merona. "Hehehe...Begitulah. Boleh, kan, Yah?"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu untuk jubah seragam, kuali ramuan, dan tongkat sihir biar Ayah saja yang belikan," kata Ayahku. "Setelah itu, kita bertemu di..."

"...Toko Es Krim Florean Fortescue?" kataku penuh harap. Aku sedang ingin ingin makan es krim, sebetulnya.

"Baiklah. Ini uang untuk membeli buku-buku, jangan lupa belikan untuk Scorpina juga," kata Ayahku sambil memberikan sejumlah keping Galleon kepadaku.

Kami keluar dari Gringgots dan berpisah arah. Ayahku ke _Ollivander's_, sementara aku ke _Flourish and Bloots_. Sesampainya aku di _Flourish and Bloots_, aku langsung bisa melihat sosok Hermione. Dia sedang melihat-lihat isi salah satu buku. Entah di mana orang tuanya, aku tak tahu.

"Halo," sapaku ramah.

Dia mendongakkan kepala. Ternyata benar Hermione, tapi dia masih 11 tahun sekarang.

"Baru masuk Hogwarts juga?" tanyaku ramah. Aku berusaha keras memberikan kesan baik padanya.

"Yeah. Kelihatannya kau juga, ya?" tanyanya. Suaranya terdengar berwibawa seperti biasanya.

"Begitulah. Perkenalkan namaku Draco Malfoy," kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Dia bergidik terkejut. "Malfoy?" Dia terdiam sebentar, terlihat ragu-ragu, dan kemudian bertanya, "Maaf, tapi aku baca di _Kejayaan & Keruntuhan Sihir Hitam_, ada nama Lucius Malfoy sebagai salah satu pengikut Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Apakah dia...?"

"...Ayahku, yeah. Tapi itu kan dulu, sekarang Ayahku bukan lagi pengikut Voldem..."

"ASTAGA! Ngapain kau menyebut nama Kau-Tahu-Siapa?" jeritnya.

"Eh, maaf, maaf! Aku keceplosan!" kataku. Orang-orang di toko itu langsung menatapku tajam. Aku benar-benar lupa bahwa di masa ini Voldemort masih hidup. Yang kuingat adalah dia sudah mati ditaklukkan Potter. "Maksudku, memang benar bahwa Ayahku dulu pengikut _dia_. Tapi sekarang sudah bukan!" kataku agak tajam.

"Oh, begitu. Maaf, aku sudah berprasangka," katanya memohon maaf.

"Tak masalah," kataku sambil melambaikan tangan. "Lalu namamu siapa?"

"Hermione Granger," katanya sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Nama yang bagus," kataku gombal. Wajah Hermione merona.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, anak-anak?" suara pelayan toko mengejutkan kami. (Orang-orang di toko yang tadi menatapku tajam sudah tidak menatapku lagi)

"Ah ya, kami butuh..." kata Hermione sambil membacakan daftar buku pelajaran kelas satu. "...kau juga mau beli buku, kan?" tanyanya kepadaku. Aku mengangguk. "Masing-masing dua untuk aku & dia, kalau begitu" lanjut Hermione kepada pelayan toko.

"Tiga," kataku cepat-cepat.

"Eh? Satu lagi untuk siapa?" tanya Hermione.

"Untuk sepupuku. Dia tidak ikut denganku karena sedang sakit," kataku. Alasan bahwa Scorpina sakit hanya karanganku saja.

"Oh," komentar Hermione. "Kasihan, semoga dia sembuh sebelum tanggal satu September nanti."

"Trims," kataku senang. Ternyata Hermione peduli juga orangnya. Padahal seingatku dia sangat sombong dan menyebalkan saat kelas satu dulu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan masuk Asrama Slytherin?" tanya Hermione lambat-lambat.

"Tentu saja. Ayah-Ibuku dulu di situ juga. Aku tahu bahwa Slytherin banyak reputasi gelapnya, tapi tetap saja Slytherin banyak menghasilkan penyihir-penyihir hebat, kan?" kataku.

"Yeah memang, tapi salah satunya sudah menjadi penyihir hitam paling menakutkan saat ini, dan tak sedikit alumninya yang menjadi pengikut _dia_," kata Hermione suram.

"Aku tak peduli. Yang penting aku tak ingin menjadi seperti _mereka_," kataku bersungguh-sungguh. "Kau sendiri mau masuk mana?"

"Entahlah. Aku ragu antara Gryffindor atau Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw saja, kalau begitu!" kataku persuasif. Aku berpikir jika Hermione tidak masuk Gryffindor, mungkin aku akan lebih mudah mendekatinya.

"Entahlah. Soalnya aku dengar, Profesor Dumbledore--kepala sekolah Hogwarts saat ini yang diakui sebagai kepala sekolah terbaik sepanjang sejarah Hogwarts--dulunya di Asrama Gryffindor. Jadi, aku rasa aku ingin masuk Gryffindor."

"Oh, yah, terserah kau, sih!" kataku mengangkat bahu, agak kecewa, sebetulnya.

"Ini buku-buku kalian!" kata pelayan toko menyerahkan sebungkus kantong berisi buku-buku kepada Hermione dan menyerahkan dua kantong yang sama kepadaku.

"Biar aku saja yang bayar semuanya," kataku sambil mengeluarkan Galleon-Galleonku.

"Jangan! Kau bayar saja yang punyamu dan sepupumu! Aku punya uang, kok!" kata Hermione.

"Tidak masalah, kok! Uangku banyak!" kataku cerah, sambil membayar buku-bukuku, Hermione, & Scorpina.

"Aku jadi merasa tak enak padamu," kata Hermione malu.

"Bukan hal besar, kok!" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Seandainya aku bisa membalas budi baikmu..."

"Begini saja! Di Hogwarts' Express nanti, maukah kau sekompartemen denganku?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Tak masalah, kalau itu yang kauinginkan. Tapi aku masih ragu apakah ada peron sembilan tiga perempat di King's Cross."

"Ada! Tapi tersembunyi. Kau hanya perlu menabrak palang rintang antara peron sembilan dan sepuluh!"

"Menabrak?" katanya ragu-ragu.

"Yeah. Tapi jangan khawatir. Begitu kau akan menabraknya, kau akan menembusnya dan sampai di peron sembilan tiga perempat, deh!" kataku bersemangat.

"Wow, keren!"

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong setelah ini, kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Toko jubah _Madam Malkin's_. Orang tuaku sedang di sana membelikanku jubah seragam."

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Aku mau ke toko es krim. Aku janjian ketemu Ayahku di sana. Bye!" kataku.

"Bye!" balasnya melambaikan tangan.

Kami pun berpisah arah. Aku lega. Akhirnya aku berhasil menarik perhatian Hermione. Tapi sebaiknya aku tidak bilang-bilang dulu kepada Ayah-Ibuku, karena kupikir mereka tak akan senang kalau tahu aku bergaul dengan kelahiran-Muggle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

1 September 1991  
Setting: King's Cross, Platform 9 ¾

Akhirnya hari yang kunanti-nanti telah tiba. Hari ini aku dan Scorpina akan masuk Hogwarts! Saat ini, kami sudah berada di King's Cross, dan hendak memasuki palang rintang menuju Peron 9 ¾. Aku masuk terlebih dahulu, kemudian Scorpina dan Ayah-Ibuku menyusul. Aku mendorong troli yang membawa kperku & koper Scorpina. Sementara Scorpina menggendong kucing hitam kesayangannya yang sudah diberi nama Felis olehnya. Ngomong-ngomong soal binatang, aku sendiri memiliki burung hantu yang kunamai Falcon. Sengaja kunamai demikian karena burung hantuku ini besar dan menyerupai elang.

Kulihat, Scorpina masih tetap tampak murung dan tidak bersemangat. Dan rupanya ini membuat Ayahku menjadi agak kesal.

"Bergembiralah, Ina! Kita akan masuk Hogwarts, dan pastilah kita akan ditempatkan di Slytherin!" kataku memberi semangat, namun tidak berhasil.

"Naikkan kepalamu, Scorpina! Jangan murung begitu! Atau orang-orang akan mengira kau dianaktirikan oleh kami!" kata Ayahku kesal. Tapi bukannya menghilangkan kemurungan Scorpina, malah membuatnya berlinang air mata.

"Sabar, Lucius! Jangan kasar begitu," tegur Ibuku. Ibuku berjongkok menghadap Scorpina sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Scorpina. Kedua tangannya memegang pipi Scorpina. "Ina Sayang, kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghiburmu, katakan saja!" kata Ibuku lembut sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Ayah-Ibuku..." kata Scorpina parau.

"Itu lagi, itu lagi! Sudah ratusan kali kubilang kau tidak akan diizinkan masuk ke sana kecuali sudah akil balig!" kata Ayahku agak membentak.

"...aku mohon, sekali ini saja!" lanjut Scorpina seolah tak ada interupsi.

"Baiklah!" kata Ibuku tanpa pikir panjang. "Kami akan mengantarmu, kalau begitu."

"Jangan main-main, Cissy! Dia tidak akan diizinkan masuk!" cegah Ayahku.

"Oh, ayolah, Lucius! Seharusnya tak sulit bagimu menyogok sipir Azkaban agar mengizinkan Ina masuk ke sana sebentar untuk mengunjungi Ayah-Ibunya!" kata Ibuku bersikeras.

Ayahku berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama! Dan Draco, sebaiknya kau tunggu di sini, dementor sama sekali bukan makhluk yang menyenangkan! Lagipula kami tidak akan lama di sana."

"Baik, Ayah," kataku patuh.

"Pegang tanganku, Ina," kata Ibuku lembut. Scorpina pun patuh, dan detik kemudian, mereka bertiga ber-Disapparate, meninggalkanku bersama koper milikku dan Scorpina..

Aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mencari Hermione. Agak sulit juga mencarinya, karena tempat ini sudah penuh dengan anak-anak yang akan berangkat ke Hogwarts serta orang tua murid yang hendak melepas kepergian anak-anaknya. Dan bukannya bertemu Hermione, aku malah bertemu dengan Pansy Parkinson, anak teman ayahku.

"Hai, Draco! Kok sendirian?" tanyanya genit. Ah yeah, sejak kelas satu pun dia sudah cukup sering berusaha menarik perhatianku.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabku dingin.

"Aih, kok kasar begitu, sih?" katanya, masih dengan nada genit. Ya Tuhan, bebaskan aku dari cewek jelek ini! "Sepupumu mana? Kukira dia masuk Hogwarts juga tahun ini, kan?"

"Yeah, dia sedang pergi sebentar bersama Ayah-Ibuku. Sebentar lagi mereka juga akan kembali. Sori, Pansy. Aku tinggal dulu. Kurasa tadi aku melihat temanku," kataku berdalih sambil meninggalkannya. Aku mendengar dia menggerutu. Tapi aku tidak bohong, aku memang baru saja melihat Hermione bersama orang tuanya--yang berpenampilan sederhana sebagai Muggle--tadi. Hermione melihat sekeliling, mungkinkah dia mencariku? Aku menghampirinya.

"Hai," sapaku.

"Hai," katanya balas menyapa. "Dad, Mum, perkenalkan, ini temanku, Draco Malfoy."

"Selamat pagi, Mr & Mrs. Granger!" sapaku ramah kepada calon mertua, hehehe...

"Halo, Nak! Terima kasih karena kau telah memberi tahu Hermione cara masuk ke peron ini," kata Mr. Granger.

"Kami tak pernah menyangka ada peron ini di King's Cross," kata Mrs. Granger, tampak kagum melihat-lihat sekeliling. "Ngomong-ngomong, Nak, kau sendirian? Orang tuamu mana?"

"Oh, mereka sedang pergi sebentar bersama sepupu saya, tapi sebentar lagi mereka juga akan kembali," jawabku.

"Dad, Mum, aku rasa aku dan Draco mau menari kompartemen dan memasukkan koper kami ke dalam kereta dulu," kata Hermione.

Kami masuk ke dalam kereta dan mulai mencari-cari kompartemen kosong.

"Jangan di situ," kata Hermione, ketika kami melewati kompartemen yang sudah ditempati tapi masih bisa ditempati dua orang lagi. "Kita harus menyisihkan tempat untuk sepupumu, jadi sebaiknya kita cari kompartemen yang lain."

Aku benar-benar senang atas perhatian Hermione tersebut. Padahal dia belum pernah bertemu atau berkenalan dengan Scorpina. Setelah lama mencari--mungkin sekitar lima menit--akhirnya kami menemukan kompartemen yang masih kosong. Kami memasukkan koper kami--termasuk koper Scorpina--ke dalam, lalu Hermione duduk, ekspresinya agak ganjil.

"Kau sudah lihat, kan?" katanya tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Orang tuaku. Mereka Muggle, aku rasa orang tuamu tak akan suka kalau kau berhubungan dengan kelahiran-Muggle sepertiku," kata Hermione suram.

Astaga, rupanya Hermione mengkhawatirkan hal itu juga, yah memang, aku sendiri juga agak bingung kalau misalnya orang tuaku mengetahui bahwa aku bergaul dengan kelahiran-Muggle--yang biasa mereka sebut darah-lumpur.

"Aku dengar, dulu banyak pengikut Kau-Tahu-Siapa yang menyiksa dan membunuh Muggle dan kelahiran-Muggle," kata Hermione suram.

"Yah, memang. Tapi itu kan dulu. Sekarang _dia_sudah tak ada. Dan harus kuakui bahwa keluargaku memang mengagungkan kemurnian-darah penyihir. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku berbeda dari mereka, bagiku anggapan kemurnian-darah penyihir itu konsep kuno. Aku bukannya mengatai keluargaku bahwa mereka ketinggalan zaman, tapi aku hanya bersikap realistis, karena penyihir darah-murni semakin jarang sekarang. Kebanyakan berdarah-campuran, karena banyak juga penyihir darah-murni yang menikah dengan Muggle atau kelahiran-Muggle," kataku.

"Lalu sepupumu? Apakah dia juga sepertimu?" tanya Hermione takut-takut.

Ini pertanyaan sulit, sebetulnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Scorpina berdarah Black & Lestrange, dan pastilah dia juga mengagungkan kemurnian-darah penyihir. Dan aku teringat, kata-kata terakhir Scorpina saat dia meninggal--tentu saja sebelum aku menggunakan buku **Perjalanan Waktu** untuk memperbaiki masa laluku ini. Waktu itu dia bilang, "Draco, berjanjilah padaku, jangan pernah bergaul dengan anak-anak Muggle." Mungkin juga Scorpina nanti akan mengata-ngatai Hermione darah-lumpur seperti yang pernah kulakukan dulu.

"Draco, kau baik-baik saja?" kata-kata Hermione membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku berusaha menguasai diri, dan akhirnya mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Hermione tadi, "Aku tidak yakin apakah Scorpina--sepupuku itu--juga berpikir sepertiku. Aku rasa ada baiknya kau mengatakan padanya bahwa orang tuamu penyihir kelahiran-Muggle. Setidaknya keluarga kami tidak terlalu merendahkan penyihir berdarah-campuran."

"Aku harus berbohong padanya, maksudmu?" tanyanya agak kaget.

"Tidak untuk selamanya," kataku meyakinkan. "Aku akan berusaha mengubah pola pikirnya agar dia tidak mengagungkan kemurnian-darah penyihir. Mungkin kalau berhasil, dia tidak akan merendahkanmu karena kau kelahiran-Muggle."

"Yah, baiklah, sepertinya itu jalan terbaik. Bagaimanapun juga, aku ingin punya banyak teman dan tidak ingin punya musuh. Soalnya, aku tidak banyak kenal dengan anak-anak penyihir, termasuk yang kelahiran-Muggle. Aku merasa beruntung kau mau berteman denganku, Draco," kata Hermione. "Sejujurnya, sewaktu aku masih di sekolah Muggle dulu, aku tidak punya banyak teman, tak sedikit anak-anak Muggle yang tidak suka padaku. Mereka bilang aku sombong."

"Jangan khawatir, Hermione. Kau akan punya teman di Hogwarts nanti!" kataku meyakinkan sambil memegang bahu Hermione. Perasaan aneh menyelimuti diriku. Wajah Hermione agak merona. Aku melepaskan peganganku.

"Terima kasih, Draco," kata Hermione berseri-seri. "Aku rasa aku mau keluar sebentar untuk berpamitan dengan orang tuaku. Sebaiknya kau juga keluar, mungkin orang tuamu dan sepupumu sudah kembali."

Kami keluar dari kereta. Hermione menghampiri orang tuanya, sementara aku mulai mencari-cari Scorpina dan Ayah-Ibuku. Tak lama kemudian, mereka muncul ber-Apparate. Mereka tampak pucat--mungkin karena efek dementor--,tapi kulihat wajah Ina agak cerah sekarang. Tampaknya dia senang karena telah bertemu orang tuanya di Azkaban.

"Sori, kami agak lama," kata Ayahku. "Soalnya tadi Scorpina lama sekali ngobrol dengan Ayah-Ibunya."

"Wajar, saja, kan, Ayah. Mereka belum pernah bertemu selama sebelas tahun!" kataku penuh perhatian.

"Koperku mana, Draco?" tanya Scorpina tiba-tiba.

"Aku sudah memasukkan koper kita ke dalam, dan aku sudah dapat kompartemen untuk kita," jawabku.

"Ah, akhirnya aku akan masuk Hogwarts! Ayah-Ibuku bilang kepadaku agar aku belajar dengan baik di sana!" kata Scorpina cerah.

"Oh ya, Draco, Bibi Bella berpesan kepadamu agar kau menjaga Scorpina dengan baik," kata Ibuku.

"Tanpa Bibi Bella minta pun aku pasti akan menjaganya," kataku mantap.

Peluit kereta berbunyi, dua menit lagi kereta berangkat. Ayah-Ibuku memelukku dan Scorpina bergantian.

"Baik-baiklah kalian di sana," kata Ibuku parau seolah kami akan pergi jauh dalam waktu yang sangat lama. "Dan tulis surat sesampainya kalian di sana."

"Pastikan kalian masuk Asrama Slytherin. Kepala Asrama Slytherin, Profesor Severus Snape, adalah teman baik kami dan orang tuamu, Ina. Orang tuamu akan bangga kalau kau berada di Slytherin, Scorpina," kata Ayahku--untuk pertama kalinya sejak tiba di King's Cross--tersenyum kepada Scorpina.

"Terima kasih, Paman Lucius & Bibi Cissy, karena telah merawatku selama sebelas tahun ini!" kata Scorpina sambil mengecup tangan Ayah-Ibuku seolah kami benar-benar akan pergi jauh dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Ibuku tampak terharu.

"Nah, sekarang kau mulai kedengaran seperti bibimu yang cengeng ini," kata Ayahku geli.

"Aku tidak cengeng, Lucius!" bantah Ibuku jengkel. Kami tertawa.

Peluit kereta berbunyi lagi, satu menit lagi kereta akan berangkat. Kami pun masuk ke dalam kereta dan masuk ke kompartemen kami yang tadi sudah kutempati. Kami mengeluarkan kepala kami ke luar jendela, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada orang tuaku sementara kereta mulai bergerak, perlahan-lahan dan semakin cepat. Kami memasukkan kepala kami kembali setelah kereta berbelok dan orang tuaku sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Kami menuju Hogwarts sekarang!


	5. Chapter 5

**Scorpina Lestrange**

Kira-kira kayak gini. dan sejujurnya itu bukan bikinan aku sendiri, melainkan aku potong dan edit dari gambar lain. hehehehe...habis aku gak bisa gambar, sih!

_(lanjut ke ceritanya...)_

**Chapter 5**

Setting: Hogwarts' Express

Kami duduk santai berhadapan di dalam kompartemen. Scorpina menceritakan pertemuan pertamanya dengan ayah-ibunya. Dan aku agak kaget juga saat mendengar bahwa Bibi Bella menyuruhnya agar menjauhi dan membenci darah-lumpur.

"Memangnya darah-lumpur itu apa, sih, Draco?" tanya Scorpina. "Ibu tak sempat menjelaskannya padaku saat dia mengatakan hal itu."

"Er...sori, Ina. Kayaknya aku belum pernah dengar," dustaku.

Pintu kompartemen terbuka. Ah, ini dia Hermione datang.

"Hermione! Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi!" kataku.

"Dia siapa, Draco?" tanya Scorpina sambil memandang penampilan Hermione dengan agak meremehkan.

"Oh, perkenalkan! Dia Hermione Granger, teman baruku. Tadi kami berdualah yang menemukan kompartemen kosong ini agar kompartemen ini hanya ditempati oleh kita dan dia."

"Hai," kata Hermione mengulurkan tangan.

"Kau juga berdarah-murni?" tanya Scorpina dengan pertanyaan yang sungguh mengagetkanku.

"Er...tidak, sebetulnya," jawab Hermione ragu-ragu. "Campuran. Orang tuaku kelahiran-Muggle."

"Oohh..." kata Scorpina mengangguk-angguk agak meremehkan sambil menjabat tangan Hermione. "Scorpina Lestrange, dan ini kucingku, Felis," kata Scorpina sambil menunjuk kucing yang dipangku olehnya.

"Lestrange?" kata Hermione kaget. Setelah melepaskan jabatan tangan Scorpina, Hermione duduk di sebelah Scorpina. Sementara, aku mengeluarkan Falcon dari sangkarnya dan membiarkannya bertengger di bahuku. Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku ditemani dua anak perempuan yang model rambutnya mirip sekarang.

Pintu kompartemen masih terbuka, dan Pansy, orang terakhir yang ingin kutemui, masuk.

"Draco! Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana," kata Pansy riang, namun keriangannya langsung pudar melihat dua orang yang bersamaku. "Kau bersama dia?"

"Kenapa?" kata Scorpina dengan nada tidak suka. Sebetulnya dulu pernah Pansy bermain di rumahku, dan saat itu dia bertengkar dengan Scorpina hanya karena rebutan boneka. Selain itu, rupanya Pansy agak kesal karena aku lebih memerhatikan Scorpina dibandingkan dia. Dasar anak perempuan.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa! Hanya saja aku pikir aku orang pertama yang akan duduk bersama Draco," jawab Pansy ketus.

"Kalau mau duduk ya duduk saja. Aku bosan mendengar kalian bertengkar terus," kataku dengan suara bosan. Pansy duduk di sebelah Scorpina dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Scorpina tidak mau kalah, dia juga melipat tangan di dada dan menolak berpandangan dengan Pansy.  
ada yang sadar kalau Draco ditemani tiga cewek sekarang?

Penyihir wanita yang mendorong troli muncul di depan pintu kompartemen. "Mau beli sesuatu, anak-anak?"

Aku beranjak dan membeli banyak Cokelat Kodok, Bolu Kuali, Pastel Labu, Kacang Segala-Rasa Berty Botts, dan sebagainya.

"Kalau kalian mau, ambil saja," kataku sambil meletakkan setumpuk makanan di bangku yang kosong di sebelahku.

"Astaga. Cemilan penyihir kok aneh-aneh begini?" celetuk Hermione tak terduga. Aku sempat lupa kalau dia kelahiran-Muggle yang pastinya belum mengenal cemilan penyihir yang aneh-aneh begini.

"Lho? Memangnya kau belum pernah makan cemilan penyihir?" tanya Scorpina curiga dan membuat Hermione langsung salah tingkah. Namun, Hermione diselamatkan dari kewajiban menjawab dengan kedatangan seorang anak laki-laki ke kompartemen kami. Tebak siapa? Anak laki-laki berwajah bulat yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Neville Longbottom.

"Permisi. Apa kalian ada yang melihat katak? Katak punyaku hilang," kata Longbottom.

"Kau memelihara katak?" tanya Pansy agak meremehkan. "Tidak keren, deh!"

"Kami tidak lihat," jawab Scorpina mengabaikan cemoohan Pansy.

"Yaahhh...hilang, deh! Dia kabur terus dariku," kata Longbottom dengan suara hampir menangis.

"Mau kubantu mencarinya?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba.

"Sungguh?" kata Longbottom agak cerah.

"Yeah, dan bukan hanya dia, aku juga akan membantu," kataku menawarkan diri, tentu saja untuk memberi kesan baik di depan Hermione.

"Terima kasih banyak, kalau begitu!" kata Longbottom cerah.

"Aku ikut denganmu, Draco!" kata Scorpina sambil buru-buru beranjak. Aku menduga dia tak ingin ditinggal bersama Pansy.

"Kau mau ikut juga?" tanyaku kepada Pansy, dan aku berharap dia bilang 'tidak'.

Dia hanya menggeleng.

"Sebentar, aku mau mengambil baju seragamku dulu. Aku sekalian mau ganti baju seragam," kata Hermione. Ah, aku ingat, dulu pun dia juga sudah memakai baju seragam Hogwarts di saat anak-anak yang lain banyak yang belum.

Maka kami berempat pun mencari katak Longbottom dari kompartemen satu ke kompartemen lain. Waktu terus berlalu sementara katak Longbottom tidak ketemu juga. Aku mulai bosan, Scorpina pun juga tampaknya sudah menyerah mencari meskipun dia tidak mengatakannya. Hermione sempat berpisah dengan kami sebentar ketika melewati toilet anak perempuan untuk berganti pakaian.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita berpencar. Kau ke arah sana," kataku kepada Longbottom sambil menunjuk ke arah lorong yang kumaksud. "Kami ke arah sini," lanjutku menunjuk arah sebaliknya.

"Baiklah," kata Longbottom. Dia berpisah dengan kami. Kami melanjutkan pencarian, tanpa menghiraukan Scorpina yang mulai lelah.

Aku benar-benar terkejut saat membuka sebuah kompartemen yang berisi dua orang anak laki-laki, yang satu berambut merah dan yang satu lagi berambut hitam. Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ron Weasley, yang memenangkan hati Hermione, dan Harry Potter, yang menjadi rival beratku meskipun setelah Voldemort mati, kami sudah tak bermusuhan lagi.

"Apa kalian ada yang lihat katak? Katak teman kami hilang," kataku dengan nada biasa. Aku pura-pura terkejut saat mataku terarah ke Potter seolah aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. "Kau Harry Potter, kan!?" kataku agak berlebihan.

"Er...iya," jawabnya lambat-lambat.

"Harry Potter? Harry Potter yang terkenal?" kata Scorpina, tampaknya ekspresi lelah di wajahnya pudar seketika dan berubah menjadi antusias.

"Wah...wah...perkenalkan! Aku Draco Malfoy, dan ini sepupuku Scorpina Lestrange," kataku sambil berpura-pura seolah Weasley tidak ada di sana. Aku tidak ingin memulai masalah dengannya. Namun ternyata Weasley malah terbatuk menahan tawa seperti waktu itu. Sungguh menyebalkan. Aku berusaha tidak menghiraukannya "Ini burung hantuku, Falcon..." kataku sambil menunjuk Falcon yang bertengger di bahuku. "...dan ini kucing Scorpina, Felis."

Namun ternyata Scorpina masih tersinggung kepada Weasley yang tadi menertawakan nama kami dan menatap Weasley dengan pandangan menghina. "Kau pikir nama kami bahan tertawaan? Setidaknya kami di atas segala-galanya darimu. Dan kami tak perlu tanya siapa namamu, ayah, ibu, paman, & bibi pernah memberitahuku bahwa semua Weasley berambut merah, dan semuanya berpenampilan seperti orang susah..." kata Scorpina menghina.

"Kita pergi!" kataku tegas untuk mencegah terjadinya peperangan karena Weasley kelihatannya tak ragu lagi untuk memukul Scorpina meskipun dia perempuan. "Kelihatannya mereka tidak lihat katak yang kita cari."

"Siapa bilang? Nih!" kata Potter sambil menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam katak. "Tadinya aku kira itu Cokelat Kodok, hampir saja termakan olehku! Bilang pada temanmu agar jangan kehilangan katak ini lagi! Dan jangan ganggu temanku lagi!" Suaranya terdengar agak kesal, tampaknya dia marah karena Scorpina menghina Weasley tadi.

Aku mengambil katak itu dan berkata datar, "Terima kasih."

Kami keluar dari kompartemen mereka. Scorpina masih tampak marah ketika dia berkata, "Kenapa kau tadi mencegahku? Si Weasley itu menertawakan nama kita tadi!"

"Sudahlah! Dia tidak berharga! Tidak perlu diladeni!" kataku tegas.

"Payah! Harry Potter yang terkenal ternyata punya selera berteman yang rendah," cemooh Scorpina. Demi Tuhan! Kenapa Scorpina mulai jadi seperti ibunya yang suka merendahkan orang!

"Hei, apa kalian berhasil temukan?" suara Hermione dari ujung lorong mengejutkan kami. Dia sudah memakai baju seragam dan sudah bergabung dengan Longbottom.

"Yeah, nih!" kataku sambil menyerahkan katak itu kepada Longbottom.

"Wah, terima kasih banyak!" kata Longbottom senang sambil mengambil kataknya dari tanganku dan memasukkannya ke saku mantelnya.

"Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan, kan? Aku Neville Longbottom!"

"Aku Hermione Granger."

"Aku Draco Malfoy."

"Aku Scorpina Lestrange."

"Lestrange?" kata Longbottom kaget. Ekspresi senang di wajahnya memudar dan tergantikan dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit dijelaskan. Namun aku rasa aku tahu itu ekspresi apa. **Ekspresi Kebencian.** Dan aku baru ingat bahwa orang tua Longbottom dulu pernah disika oleh orang tua Scorpina dengan Kutukan Cruciatus.

Longbottom pergi meninggalkan kami bertiga dengan wajah merah padam, membuat Scorpina heran.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Scorpina heran.

"Entahlah. Aku rasa..." kata Hermione lambat-lambat.

"Kenapa?" desak Scorpina curiga.

"Yah, mungkin karena dia tahu bahwa yang bernama Lestrange itu pernah menjadi pengikut Kau-Tahu-Siapa," kata Hermione hati-hati.

"Orang tuaku memang narapidana karena mereka dulu pengikut Pangeran Kegelapan."

"Orang tuamu narapidana?" kata Hermione terkejut.

"Yeah. Karena itulah selama ini aku tinggal bersama Draco dan orang tuanya," ujar Scorpina tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Yang membuatku bingung, kenapa Neville tampaknya terkejut hanya karena mendengar namamu. Saat mendengar nama Draco, dia terlihat biasa saja, padahal orang tua Draco juga pengikut _dia_, kan?" kata Hermione heran.

Scorpina hanya mengangkat bahu. "Oh ya, sebaiknya kalian juga mulai berganti pakaian. Tadi masinisnya bilang kita sudah hampir sampai ke Hogwarts," kata Hermione.

"Sudah hampir sampai? Wah, aku sudah tidak sabar!" kata Scorpina antusias.

Kami kembali ke kompartemen kami, dan mendapati Pansy sudah tidak ada dan semua cemilan yang kubeli hanya tinggal bungkusnya saja!

"Dasar Pansy!" kata Scorpina jengkel. "Semua cemilan kita dimakan olehnya!"

"Yah, setidaknya Kartu Cokelat Kodok-nya tidak diambil. Aku kan mau mengoleksinya," kataku enteng. Sejujurnya aku tak percaya kalau Pansy sanggup memakan sebanyak itu. aku punya dugaan kuat bahwa Crabbe & Goyle tadi datang ke sini saat kami sedang pergi, dan sudah pasti mereka yang menghabiskan cemilanku. Dasar! Mereka memang tak sanggup mendiamkan makanan enak!

Di lain pihak, aku belum mau menjelaskan kepada Scorpina atas sikap aneh Longbottom tadi. Aku yakin bahwa Scorpina mungkin akan _shock_ mendengar tindakan ayah-ibunya yang tak termaafkan kepada ayah-ibu Longbottom atau mungkin juga Scorpina malah tidak percaya. Atau lebih buruk lagi, Scorpina malah akan senang dan bertekad ingin menjadi seperti ibunya. **Kejam dan tak berperasaan.** TIDAK! Selama aku ada, tak akan kubiarkan Scorpina menempuh jalan yang salah seperti itu!

Setelah kami berganti pakaian dengan jubah Hogwarts, Hogwarts' Express mulai melambat, pertanda sudah sampai di Stasiun Hogsmeade...menuju Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sidestory w/ Scorpina's PoV  
Setting: Azkaban Prison

Tambahan OC: Joseph Orlandu (Sipir Azkaban)

Azkaban. Penjara Penyihir yang menakutkan yang terletak di tengah samudera sehingga tempat ini jauh dari segala tempat lainnya. Suasananya begitu mencekam dengan dijaga oleh ratusan Dementor yang melayang ke sana kemari dan terkadang menyedot kebahagiaan tawanan-tawanannya. Terkadang pula, kalau mereka sudah diizinkan oleh Kementerian Sihir, mereka akan mengeluarkan 'senjata' pamungkas mereka yang dikenal dengan sebutan Kecupan Dementor. Dan seolah itu belum cukup mencekam, langit di sekitar Azkaban selalu terlihat gelap disertai petir yang menyambar serta angin kencang dengan kehadiran Dementor.

Di gerbang Azkaban, seorang penyihir pria berkumis, berambut pirang agak beruban, berbadan kekar dan tegap, dan memakai jas hitam sedang duduk sambil membaca _Daily Prophet_. Sesekali dia meneguk kopinya. Tak lama kemudian, dia kedatangan tiga orang tamu yang baru saja ber-Apparate. Seorang pria berambut pirang serta seorang wanita yang juga berambut pirang yang menggandeng tangan seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat. Mereka adalah suami-istri Malfoy, Lucius & Narcissa, serta keponakan mereka, Scorpina Lestrange.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Joseph Orlandu," kata Lucius.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Mr. Malfoy," kata Orlandu sambil meletakkan kopinya dan melipat korannya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Yah, seperti biasanya, kami datang untuk menjenguk kakakku dan suami serta adik-iparnya," Narcissa yang menjawab.

Orlandu memutar bola matanya ke arah Scorpina. "Tetapi anak itu tak boleh masuk. Aku berani mempertaruhkan kumisku bahwa dia belum berusia tujuh belas tahun."

"Tetapi dia putri _mereka_. Masa' dia tidak diizinkan menjenguk orang tuanya?" tanya Narcissa.

Orlandu langsung menatap Scorpina tajam. "Putri Rodolphus & Bellatrix?"

"Yeah," jawab Lucius kaku.

"Sama saja," kata Orlandu menjengkelkan. "Tetap tak boleh diizinkan masuk."

"Aku mohon. Aku ingin bertemu ayah-ibuku," ratap Scorpina. Tapi Orlandu tetap menatapnya tanpa belas kasihan.

"Well, sudah kuduga kau tetap keras kepala seperti biasanya, Mr. Orlandu," kata Lucius dingin. "Karena itu, aku membawa ini." Lucius mengeluarkan bungkusan dari balik jubahnya. "Isinya seratus keping, kalau kau masih merasa kurang, kau tinggal bilang."

Orlandu tak berhasil menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang berbinar-binar menatap kantong emas yang dibawa Lucius. Dan dia langsung menyambarnya dari tangan Lucius. "Kurang satu," kata Orlandu menjengkelkan.

Lucius mengeluarkan satu keping emas dan memberikannya kepada Orlandu dengan malas-malasan. "Tapi kucing itu tetap tak boleh masuk," kata Orlandu tegas menunjuk kucing hitam yang digendong Scorpina. "Bagaimana kalau dia Animagus yang menyamar? Kalian bisa meninggalkannya di sini." Dia menyihir sebuah kandang kecil yang bisa dimasuki oleh kucing Scorpina.

"Eh...Ta...tapi..." kata Scorpina ragu-ragu. Dia tak ingin dipisahkan dari kucingnya.

"Tak apa-apa, Ina Sayang. Hanya sebentar saja," bisik Narcissa lembut. Dan akhirnya Scorpina menurut dan meninggalkan kucingnya di kandang yang disediakan Orlandu.

"Sebaiknya jangan lama-lama. Hogwarts Express akan berangkat sekitar dua belas menit lagi. Sekali lagi aku berani mempertaruhkan kumisku bahwa anak perempuan ini pasti akan pergi ke Hogwarts tahun ini. Kalau dia sampai terlambat, dia akan mendapat masalah," kata Orlandu.

"Nalurimu masih tetap tajam seperti biasanya, Mr. Orlandu," kata Lucius dingin. "Nah, kami sudah boleh masuk sekarang?"

"Silahkan, kalau begitu," jawab Orlandu tak kalah dingin.

"Terima kasih," kata Lucius kaku. Mereka bertiga masuk ke Azkaban dengan ditemani Orlandu. Sambil menjaga jarak dengan Orlandu, Lucius berbisik mencemooh "Sudah tua masih mata duitan!" tanpa pernah menyadari bahwa Orlandu juga berbisik mencemooh "Percuma gadis itu disekolahkan. Buah tak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya."

Mereka melewati sel-sel tawanan. Dementor-Dementor yang menjaga sel-sel penjara membawa efek yang begitu dingin dan mengerikan. Scorpina gemetar sambil mengenggam lengan bibinya.

"Pengkhianat busuk," bisik Lucius dingin. "Setelah Pangeran Kegelapan menghilang, mereka begitu saja berganti pihak kepada Kementerian."

"Lucius! Jangan menggunakan kata-kata kasar di depan seorang anak kecil!" tegur Narcissa sambil mengerling ke arah Scorpina.

Orlandu berbelok. Dan mendadak, ketika mereka bertiga akan berbelok untuk menyusul Orlandu, seorang (atau seeekor...Dementor itu bukan manusia ataupun binatang. Jadi apa, dong?) Dementor tak bisa menahan diri. Dia melayang di atas mereka bertiga dan menatap Scorpina sehingga gadis itu gemetar hebat. Lucius yang masih menguasai diri mencabut tongkat sihinya dan mengacungkannya ke arah Dementor. Seekeor ular kobra berwarna perak berkilauan muncul dari ujung tongkat sihirnya dan mematuk-matuk mengancam kepada Dementor tersebut sehingga dia kabur melayang.

"Lucius, sejak kapan kau bisa mengeluarkan Patronus?" tanya Narcissa terheran-heran setelah Patronus Ular Kobra-nya menghilang.

"Sejak Pangeran Kegelapan tidak ada," jawab Lucius pendek. "Aku pikir tak akan ada ruginya menguasai Patronus kalau-kalau Pangeran Kegelapan tak akan pernah kembali."

"Jangan sampai Bella, Rodolphus, atau Rabastan tahu. Mereka tak akan suka," bisik Narcissa.

"Aku tahu," jawab Lucius dingin.

"Ngapain kalian masih di situ?" tanya Orlandu di belokan ketika dia sadar bahwa ketiga tamunya tidak mengikuti dia.

"Tidak ngapa-ngapain," dusta Lucius & Narcissa bersamaan. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

Scorpina memutar bola matanya ke arah sel yang satu ke arah sel yang lain. Sebuah sel yang dijaga banyak Dementor mencuri perhatiannya. Sel tersebut tampaknya satu-satunya sel yang dijaga oleh begitu banyak Dementor. Padahal dalam sel tersebut hanya ada seorang tawanan. Seorang pria berambut hitam dan berwajah cekung. Sebetulnya wajahnya tampan kalau saja dia tidak brewokan dan wajahnya tidak kotor karena terlalu lama berada di sana. Selain itu, yang membuat ketampanannya tak terlihat adalah karena dia memandang tajam penuh kebencian ke arah mereka bertiga, terutama Scorpina.

**(Well, ada yang bisa tebak siapa itu?)**

Scorpina yang ketakutan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan dari pria itu.

"Ah, itu mereka di sana, Ina Sayang," bisik Narcissa begitu mereka sampai di sel tawanan yang berisi tiga orang: seorang wanita berambut hitam berantakan yang sedang memeluk lututnya dan menundukkan kepalanya, seorang pria kurus berambut coklat gondrong yang sedang menatap langit-langit, dan seorang pria kurus (yang ini kurusnya tampak dipaksakan, mungkin pria ini tadinya gemuk) yang juga berambut coklat gondrong yang sedang tidur memunggungi yang lainnya.

"Bella," panggil Narcissa. Si perempuan berambut hitam mendongak. "Lihat siapa yang kami bawa," kata Narcissa sambil menunjuk Scorpina. Scorpina maju dengan takut-takut agar Bellatrix bisa lebih jelas melihatnya.

Bellatrix mengerjap agar dapat melihat gadis itu lebih jelas. "Scorpina...?" akhirnya Bellatrix membuka mulut.

"Ibu..." balas Scorpina, dan detik berikutnya mereka saling berpelukan tanpa memerdulikan jeruji besi yang membatasi mereka.

Lucius yang langsung menguasai keadaan dan berpikir bahwa Scorpina ingin ditinggal bersama orangtuanya untuk sementara waktu langsung berkata pelan, "Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka dulu."

"Aku setuju," bisik Narcissa.

"Eh?" kata Orlandu kaget. "Tapi, Mr & Mrs Malfoy, kita tak mungkin meninggalkan seorang anak kecil bersama dengan tiga orang narapidana sekaligus?"

"Mereka keluarganya! Tak mungkin mereka menyakiti Scorpina!" tukas Narcissa.

Orlandu menghela napas panjang dan akhirnya mengalah. "Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama!"

Lucius, Narcissa, & Orlandu pergi menjauh meninggalkan Scorpina bersama keluarganya.

"Ibu, aku rindu padamu..." kata Scorpina tak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, Anakku," kata Bellatrix sambil melepaskan pelukan.

"Ibu, Ayah mana?" tanya Scorpina sambil mengerling dua pria yang berada satu sel dengan Bellatrix.

"Yang duduk bersandar di tembok itu," kata Bellatrix sambil menunjuk ke arah Rodolphus. "Dolphie, lihat siapa ini?"

Rodolphus mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit, mengerjap dan, melihat ke arah Scorpina. Dia hanya memandangi Scorpina dengan ekspresi kosong, tersenyum samar namun cepat hilang lagi, lalu kembali menatap langit-langit.

"Maafkan ayahmu, Nak, dia terlalu banyak disiksa Dementor sehingga tak bisa banyak bicara. Kalau yang sedang tidur itu adik ayahmu, Rabastan, dia lebih memilih tidur sepanjang hari daripada tersika oleh Dementor," kata Bellatrix.

"Aku bisa mengerti. Dementor ternyata jauh lebih mengerikan daripada yang pernah diceritakan orang," kata Scorpina lirih.

"Tadinya ada satu orang lagi di sini. Namun si kecil Crouch itu meninggal tak lama setelah dia masuk ke sini."

"Meninggal? Dibunuh Dementor?" kata Scorpina ngeri.

"Tampaknya paman-bibimu belum pernah menjelaskan tentang Dementor kepadamu, ya? Dementor tak bisa membunuh, hanya bisa...ah, sudahlah! Jangan dipikirkan!" tukas Bellatrix. "Yang jelas si kecil Crouch itu sudah sakit-sakitan saat masuk ke sini."

Hening sejenak sementara ibu & anak tersebut saling bertatapan penuh arti.

"Ibu," Scorpina memecah keheningan.

"Iya, Nak?"

Air mata Scorpina mengucur deras. "Mengapa kita harus dipisahkan seperti ini? Ini tidak adil!" katanya dengan suara bergetar. "Apa kesalahan kalian begitu berat sehingga kalian dihukum penjara seumur hidup kalian?"

"Itu..." Bellatrix terdiam, kelihatannya mempertimbangkan jawabannya. "...tak penting bagimu. Pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri untuk saat ini, terutama pendidikanmu, agar kau bisa menjadi penyihir hebat seperti kami."

"Aku..." kata Scorpina ragu-ragu, airmatanya masih mengalir.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Nak!" sergah Bellatrix setengah memaksa sambil menggengam pundak putrinya dengan kuat sehingga gadis itu merintih sedikit.

"Aku janji. Aku akan belajar dengan baik, menjadi penyihir yang hebat," kata Scorpina mantap tanpa memerdulikan airmatanya yang terus mengalir.

"Darah pengkhianat...jauhi mereka!" tiba-tiba Rodolphus bersuara. Kelihatannya berbicara sendiri sambil menatap langit-langit.

Scorpina terkejut. "Darah pengkhianat? Apa maksud Ayah, Bu?"

"Yang ayahmu maksud keluarga Weasley. Mereka memang berdarah-murni, namun mereka telah mempermalukan dan kemurnian-darah penyihir. Cara mengenali mereka sangatlah mudah! Mereka semua berambut merah dan biasanya berpenampilan lusuh karena mereka memang miskin. Ingat itu! Jauhi mereka!" kata Bellatrix tajam.

"...dan jangan menangis lagi! Kami tak suka kalau anak kami cengeng!" lanjut Bellatrix agak galak sambil menghapus airmata putrinya. "Dan terlebih lagi, jauhi dan bencilah terhadap darah-lumpur!"

"Darah-Lumpur, Ibu?"

"Yeah! Tentunya kau tahu apa itu..." Namun sebelum Bellatrix sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Lucius muncul mendatangi mereka, tampak gusar, beserta Narcissa dan Orlandu.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian ngobrol? Lihat! Lima menit lagi Hogwarts Express berangkat!" kata Lucius sambil menunjuk arlojinya.

"Maaf, Bella! Tapi tentunya kau tak ingin Scorpina tidak pergi ke Hogwarts, kan?" kata Narcissa memohon maaf.

Bellatrix menunduk, lalu berkata lemas, "Yah, baiklah. Baik-baiklah kau di sana bersama Draco. Dan katakan pada Draco agar dia menjaga putriku dengan baik!"

"Tentu saja, Bella! Nah, ayo kita pergi, Ina Sayang!" ajak Narcissa kepada keponakannya.

"Sampai jumpa, Ibu," kata Scorpina lirih. Bellatrix hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis namun langsung hilang lagi.

Lucius, Narcissa, dan Scorpina keluar dari Azkaban dengan ditemani Orlandu. Setelah sampai di pintu keluar dan mengambil kucing Scorpina yang tadi dikandangi, mereka bertiga ber-Disapparate, meninggalkan Orlandu yang melanjutkan tugas berjaganya.

Gubrak! Bellatrix-nya OOC, gak, ya? hihihi...dan sejak kapan Lucius Malfoy bisa Patronus? Gubrak!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Setting: Hogwarts

Tambahan OC:  
- Evan Beoulve  
- Mona Capulet

Author's Note: Karena Prefek Slytherin di tahun ini gak pernah dikasih tahu namanya, jadinya ya kukarang saja namanya. Hehehehe...  


Hogwarts Express telah sampai di Stasiun Hogsmeade. Kami semua turun dari kereta.

"Kelas satu! Ke sini! Ikuti aku!" terdengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku. Yup, Rubeus Hagrid yang dulu sering kuremehkan. Namun, di masa lalu yang kuulang ini, aku jelas harus bersikap baik terhadapnya.

Dipandu oleh Hagrid, kami menaiki perahu. "Satu perahu tak boleh lebih dari empat orang," Hagrid memberitahu kami.

Aku, Hermione, dan Scorpina berada dalam satu perahu.

"Draco, aku di mana, dong?!" tukas Pansy jengkel dan sok penting ketika melihat perahu yang kunaiki sudah tiga orang.

"Kan masih bisa satu orang lagi," kataku heran.

"Kau tahu betul kalau aku tak mau berada satu perahu dengan dia!" kata Pansy sambil menunjuk ke arah Scorpina. Scorpina mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

"Ya, sudah. Sana, tuh, sama Crabbe & Goyle saja, atau sama siapa saja terserah, kau," kataku agak enggan dan kesal.

Pansy akhirnya menaiki perahu yang dinaiki oleh dua anak perempuan yang kukenali sebagai Milicent Bulstrode dan Daphne Greengrass. Kulihat Pansy berbisik-bisik dengan mereka. Entah apa yang mereka bisikkan. Sementara seorang anak lelaki menaiki perahu kami. Aku mengenalinya. Blaise Zabini.

Perahu mulai berlabuh sendiri tanpa didayung. Saat Kastil Hogwarts sudah terlihat, Scorpina menyeletuk, "Wow! Jadi itu Kastil Hogwarts!"

"Indah, kan?" kataku.

"Luar biasa!" kata Hermione terpesona. Namun, mataku menangkap ekspresi wajah Zabini, rupanya dia sedang tidak memerhatikan Kastil Hogwarts, melainkan sedang memandangi Scorpina dengan tatapan agak penuh nafsu! _Apa yang dia pikirkan?_ pikirku geram. Zabini memang berselera tinggi dalam memilih perempuan, tapi aku tak ingat sedikit pun kalau saat dia kelas satu dia juga sudah seperti ini!

Setelah sampai di tepian, kami turun dari perahu, berjalan menuju Kastil.

"Oh, hei! Felis, mau ke mana kau!" seru Scorpina karena tiba-tiba Felis melompat turun dari gendongannya saat kami baru akan sampai di gerbang kastil.

"AKKKHHHHH!! SINGKIRKAN KUCING HITAM SIALAN INI!" tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan yang langsung kukenali sebagai jeritan Weasley.

"Er...sori. Itu kucingku..." kata Scorpina sambil mendekati sumber jeritan tersebut. "Weasley! Hahahaha...kenapa tuh jubahmu robek begitu? Jubah bekas butut, ya?"

Beberapa anak-anak terkikik, sementara anak-anak yang kukenali sebagai "calon Slytherin" tertawa keras.

"JADI INI KUCINGMU! KAU BELUM PUAS JUGA SETELAH MENGEJEKKU DAN SEKARANG KUCINGMU MENYOBEK-NYOBEK JUBAHKU DAN MAU MEMANGSA SCABBERS!" teriak Weasley murka.

"Scabbers siapa?" kata Scorpina terheran-heran.

"TIKUSKU...!"

"Hah? Kau memelihara tikus? Gak keren sama sekali, deh!" ejek Scorpina. "Calon Slytherin" langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Yah, wajar, kan? Sifat kucing memang mengejar tikus! Masa' kau tidak tahu itu, Weasley?"

"Pergi!" terdengar suara marah Potter. "Jangan ganggu dia dan bawa pergi kucingmu!"

"Nih, ambil kucingmu!" kata Weasley. Dan kemudian, Scorpina menjerit. Aku panik dan menghampirinya, dan mendapati wajahnya terdapat luka cakar. Rupanya tadi Weasley melempar Felis ke wajah Scorpina!

"Weasley, berani-beraninya kau menyakiti sepupuku!" teriakku marah.

"Astaga! Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya Hagrid yang sejak tadi berada di barisan paling depan dan tidak menyadari ada keributan di barisan belakang.

"Ada masalah apa, Hagrid?" tanya seorang penyihir wanita berkacamata persegi dan bertampang galak yang langsung kukenali sebagai Profesor Minerva McGonagall.

"Ada sedikit masalah binatang, Profesor," Hagrid memberitahunya. "Kucing nona ini mengejar tikus tuan berambut merah itu," kata Hagrid yang memang belum mengetahui nama Scorpina dan Weasley.

Profesor McGonagall langsung menguasai keadaan. Dia menyihir dua buah kandang, kecil dan besar, masing-masing untuk tikus milik Weasley dan kucing milik Scorpina. Lalu dia membetulkan jubah Weasley yang sobek dan menyembuhkan luka cakar di wajah Scorpina. "Hewan-hewan kalian nanti akan langsung dikirim ke ruang rekreasi Asrama kalian," kata Prof. McGonagall. Kemudian dia beralih ke Hagrid. "Mulai sini aku yang ambil alih, Hagrid! Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Profesor," jawab Hagrid.

"Ayo, anak-anak," kata Profesor McGonagall.

Kami mengikuti Profesor McGonagall sampai ke depan gerbang Aula Besar. Seperti halnya dulu, Profesor McGonagall menjelaskan tentang Asrama yang akan ditempati murid-murid baru, tentang pengurangan dan penambahan poin asrama, dan lain sebagainya.

"Kalian tunggu di sini. Aku mau masuk dulu," kata Prof. McGonagall seraya masuk ke Aula Besar.

Sama seperti dulu, saat sedang menunggu inilah hantu-hantu Hogwarts mulai berdatangan. Kulihat Nick-Si-Kepala-Nyaris-Putus, hantu Menara Gryffindor, dan Rahib Gemuk, hantu Hufflepuff sedang berdebat seru.

"...Peeves sudah keterlaluan, rahibku sayang. Padahal kan dia bukan hantu betulan," tukas Nick, tampak agak jengkel.

"Sabar...kita harus banyak memberinya kesempatan...OH, MURID-MURID BARU!" seru Rahib Gemuk antusias. "Halo, halo! Sebaiknya kalian masuk Hufflepuff, di sanalah aku berada..."

"Kalau aku di Gryffindor..." sela Nick tak mau kalah.

Tak lama kemudian, Prof. McGonagall keluar dari Aula Besar. "Kami sudah siap untuk kalian sekarang. Ayo!"

"Upacara Seleksi! Nah, sampai ketemu lagi, anak-anak!" seru Nick & Rahib Gemuk sambil melayang masuk ke Aula Besar.

Kami masuk ke Aula Besar. Sama seperti dulu, ruangan ini besar dan terdiri dari empat meja panjang yang masing-masing ditempati anak-anak Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, & Hufflepuff.

"Yang di atas itu bukan langit betulan, itu hasil sihiran," Hermione memberitahu Scorpina yang menatap langit-langit dengan terpesona. "Aku baca di..."

"Sejarah Hogwarts. Iya, kan?" selaku cepat sambil tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau suka baca buku juga, ya, Draco," kata Hermione kagum. Aku hanya tertawa kecil. Tentu saja aku tahu, aku kan sudah pernah mengalami semua ini.

Kami semua berhenti tepat di hadapan meja makan guru, Topi Seleksi mulai bernyanyi seperti dulu. Setelah selesai bernyanyi, Prof. McGonagall mulai bicara. "Yang namanya dipanggil, harap maju ke depan."

Ah, ini dia Upacara Seleksi.

"Abbot, Hannah!" ("HUFFLEPUFF!) kemudian, anak perempuan tersebut berjalan ke meja Hufflepuff dan kemudian dilanjutkan dengan nama berikutnya, dan begitu seterusnya.

"Bones, Susan!" (HUFFLEPUFF!)

"Boot, Terry!" ("RAVENCLAW!)

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" ("RAVENCLAW!)

"Brown, Lavender!" ("GRYFFINDOR!")

"Bulstrode, Milicent!" ("SLYTHERIN!")

"Corner, Michael!" ("RAVENCLAW!")

"Crabbe, Vincent!" ("SLYTHERIN!")

"Fawcett, Sarah!" ("RAVENCLAW!")

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" ("HUFFLEPUFF!")

"Finnigan, Seamus!" ("GRYFFINDOR!")

"Goldstein, Anthony!" ("RAVENCLAW!")

"Goyle, Gregory!" ("SLYTHERIN!)

"Granger, Hermione!"  
Kulihat Hermione tampak tegang, lalu maju perlahan. Aku menepuk pundaknya dan berkata "Good Luck to you!" sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Dia hanya tersenyum. Dia berjalan ke tempat Topi Seleksi, lalu duduk di kursi tersebut dan Prof. McGonagall memakaikan Topi di atas kepalanya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian..."GRYFFINDOR!". yah, sudah kuduga hal ini akan terjadi. Aku harus menerimanya meskipun aku agak kecewa.

"Greengrass, Daphne!" ("SLYTHERIN!")

"Lestrange, Scorpina!"

Banyak anak-anak, baik yang kelas satu maupun kelas yang lebih tinggi, berbisik-bisik tegang. Aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi tapi aku tidak mengacuhkannya & berbisik di telinga Scorpina, "Fokuskan pikiranmu untuk masuk Slytherin. Maka kau pasti akan masuk Slytherin. Percayalah!"

"Trims, Draco!" Scorpina balas berbisik dengan tersenyum. Dia berjalan menuju Topi Seleksi, duduk di kursi, dan dipakaikan Topi oleh Prof. McGonagall. Ternyata, begitu Topi-nya baru menempel, Topi-nya langsung berteriak, "SLYTHERIN!". Meja Slytherin bersorak riuh, Scorpina berjalan menuju meja Slytherin dengan tersenyum puas. Namun sempat terlihat olehku ekspresi Prof. Snape di meja guru! Ekspresinya agak ganjil! Matanya menyipit! Apa artinya itu? Sayangnya itu hanya sekilas, karena sedetik kemudian, dia bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum liar penuh kemenangan.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

Ngomong-ngomong soal Prof. Snape, mau tak mau mataku juga menangkap Prof. Quirrel yang duduk di sebelahnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang! Ada Voldemort di belakang kepalanya yang ditutup sorban! Haruskah aku berteriak dan memberitahu Prof. Dumbledore, Snape, & guru-guru lain bahwa Quirrel adalah...tidak! Aku harus bersikap wajar.

("GRYFFINDOR!) "Macmillan, Ernie!" ("HUFFLEPUFF!")

Mana mungkin mereka percaya begitu saja kata-kata anak berumur sebelas tahun (meskipun otakku tetaplah otak anak berusia delapan belas tahun atau lebih) yang menyatakan "Quirrel pengikut Kau-Tahu-Siapa!". Mungkin aku bukan hanya akan dianggap membual, tetapi juga memfitnah tanpa bukti. Tenang! Aku harus tenang dan bersikap wajar! Kalau orang-orang sampai tahu bahwa saat ini aku sedang mengubah waktu dengan buku **Perjalanan Waktu**, bisa gawat! Ketahuan menyalahgunakan Jam Pembalik-Waktu saja bisa terkena hukuman berat, apalagi ketahuan menyalahgunakan buku yang jelas-jelas sudah diletakkan di Seksi Terlarang Perpustakaan Hogwarts. Bisa-bisa hukuman yang akan ditujukan kepadaku lebih berat dari hukuman Azkaban sekalipun!

"Malfoy, Draco! Harap maju ke depan! Aku sudah memanggil namamu tiga kali!" suara Prof. McGonagall mengejutkanku yang sedang melamun. Aku maju ke depan dengan wajah merona merah. Anak-anak terkikik, termasuk si Weasley. Sialan! Aku duduk di kursi, dan begitu Topi baru menempel sedikit di kepalau, dia langsung berteriak, "SLYTHERIN!" Aku tersenyum puas, dan berjalan ke meja Slytherin. Aku duduk di sebelah Scorpina.

"Draco, kenapa kau tadi? Kok kau tidak langsung maju ke depan begitu namamu dipanggil?" tanya Scorpina keheranan.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, cuma sedikit ngelamun," kataku berbohong.

"Nott, Theodore!" ("SLYTHERIN!")

"Parkinson, Pansy!" ("SLYTHERIN!")

"Patil, Padma!" ("RAVENCLAW!")

"Patil, Parvati!" ("GRYFFINDOR!")

"Potter, Harry!" seperti halnya dulu, anak-anak lain langsung berbisik begitu Potter dipanggil. Potter duduk dan dipakaikan Topi Seleksi. Perlu sekitar lebih dari sepuluh detik hingga si Topi berteriak "GRYFFINDOR!". Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Topi Seleksi mempertimbangkan untuk memasukkan Potter ke Asrama lain. Entahlah.

"Smith, Zacharias!" ("HUFFLEPUFF!")

"Thomas, Dean!" ("GRYFFINDOR!")

"Turpin, Lisa!" ("RAVENCLAW!")

"Weasley, Ronald!" Scorpina mendesis, rupanya dia masih kesal karena Weasley tadi melempar kucing ke wajah.

("GRYFFINDOR!") "Zabini, Blaise!" ("SLYTHERIN!")  
Zabini berjalan ke meja Slytherin dan duduk tepat di seberang meja dan berhadapan dengan Scorpina. Upacara Seleksi pun selesai.

Dilanjutkan dengan pesta makan malam. Anak-anak kelas satu saling berkenalan, tentunya. Crabbe & Goyle mengaku kalau merekalah yang memakan cemilanku di kereta api tadi. Sudah kuduga. Dasar!

"Hei, Lestrange!" panggil seorang anak laki-laki yang langsung kukenali sebagai Montague si Chaser Slytherin. Scorpina menoleh ke arahnya. "Benarkah kau adalah anak dari dua narapidana yang dipenjara seumur hidup di Azkaban?" tanyanya agresif. Wajah Scorpina sampai merah padam.

"Montague!" tegur seorang anak perempuan bertampang galak berambut pirang yang memakai Lencana Prefek. "Kau tidak boleh ngomong begitu!" kemudian dia beralih ke Scorpina, "Jangan khawatir! Hampir semua anak di sini tahu tentang orang tuamu. Karena itu kau harus siap mental dan tidak perlu mengacuhkan orang-orang yang mengejekmu atau orang tuamu. Oh ya, aku Mona Capulet, Prefek Putri, dan yang di sebelahku ini Evan Beoulve, Prefek Putra," katanya sambil mengenalkan anak laki-laki jangkung berambut pirang & berbadan tegap. "Kalau ada anak-anak yang mengejekmu, laporkan kepada salah satu dari kami. Biar kami yang urus mereka!"

"Terima kasih," kata Sorpina malu-malu. Sementara itu, mataku terus mengawasi Zabini karena sejak tadi dia sering curi-curi pandang ke arah Scorpina.

Author's Note: di sini ada **Adegan Ranjang**, tapi jangan khawatir, ini gak vulgar. Lagipula kan Draco & Scorpina bersaudara, dan kupikir gpp kalo sesama saudara (meskipun beda jenis kelamin) tidur di ranjang yang sama

Setelah selesai makan malam, kami ke Ruang Rekreasi masing-masing. Ketika sampai di Ruang Rekreasi, Felis yang tadi dikandangi oleh Prof. McGonagall sudah berada di sana--masih di dalam kandang. Scorpina sengaja tidak mengeluarkannya dari kandang karena kucing itu sudah tertidur.

Kami pun berpisah arah, aku ke kamar anak laki-laki, Scorpina ke kamar anak perempuan. Saat sampai di kamar, aku langsung meggganti pakaianku dengan piama & membaringkan diriku di ranjang, dan tertidur pulas.

Aku bermimpi aneh. Aku dan Scorpina sedang berada di dalam gubuk. Kami tidak hanya berdua, ada dua orang dewasa di sana. Yang satu sosok jangkung berkerudung hitam yang berada di antara kami. Hatiku mencelos. Mungkinkah dia...? Sementara yang satu lagi sedang berlutut di hadapan sosok jangkung tadi. Dia seorang pria dengan jenggot yang seperti jenggot kambing. Rasanya aku mengenalnya. Tapi siapa? _"Lakukan!"_ si sosok jangkung mendesis ke arah Scorpina. Scorpina mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah si pria yang berlutut. Dan kemudian...

"Draco...Draco..." ada yang menepuk-nepuk pipiku. Aku terbangun, mengerjapkan mata untuk melihat siapa yang membangunkanku.

"Scorpina!" seruku terkejut dengan suara pelan. Rupanya Scorpina masuk ke kamar anak laki-laki dengan hanya mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna hijau. Dia sedang duduk di tepi ranjangku. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" desisku.

"Aku ingin tidur bersamamu. Aku takut tidur sendirian dengan suasana malam yang mencekam seperti malam ini," kata Scorpina dengan suara yang seperti hampir menangis. Kuarahkan mataku ke luar jendela. Rupanya sedang hujan lebat, disertai angin kencang dan petir pula.

"Kau...takut pada petir?" kataku asal menebak. Dia mengangguk lemah.

"Gara-gara Azkaban, aku jadi penakut begini. Kau tidak akan percaya, suasana di sana jauh lebih menyeramkan dari rumah hantu sekalipun! Langit di sana selalu gelap dan selalu disertai angin kencang & petir mengelegar," kata Scorpina sambil gemetar.

"Tapi kau kan tidak sendirian," kataku agak bingung sambil merangkulnya. "Di kamarmu kan ada Pansy, Daphne, & Milicent."

"Mereka jahat!" kata Scorpina, suaranya bergetar. "Mereka terus menakut-nakutiku dengan cerita-cerita seram mereka tentang vampir, manusia serigala, & banshee. Dan rupanya mereka malah senang dan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatku ketakutan! Kalau saja Beoulve & Capulet tidak sedang berpatroli malam, aku pasti akan melapor kepada mereka mengenai kenakalan Pansy dan kawan-kawannya!"

"Mereka tidak jahat," hiburku. "Mereka cuma iri, kurasa karena kau yang paling cantik di antara mereka," kataku sedikit bergurau. "Lagipula, meskipun kita sepupu, kita tidak diizinkan tidur di kamar yang sama karena aku anak laki-laki dan kau anak perempuan."

"Tapi, bukankah kalau di rumah kita tidur bersama di kamar yang sama?" tuntut Scorpina.

"Aku tahu. Tapi sekarang ini kita di sekolah, kita harus menaati peraturan sekolah," ujarku. Air mata Scorpina meleleh.

"Hiks...hiks...Berarti kau tega membiarkanku bersama cewek-cewek brengsek itu? Kukira kau sudah berjanji akan menjagaku selama di Hogwarts? Hiks..." isak Scorpina.

Aku jadi salah tingkah mendengar kata-kata itu. Aku berusaha mengalihkan pandangan ke ranjang Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, & Zabini bergantian. Namun, keadaan mereka tidak membantu dan malah nyaris membuatku tertawa. Bayangkan saja, Zabini tidur dengan tangan terentang dan mulut menganga lebar dan kulihat dia agak berkeringat (jangan-jangan lagi mimpi mesum?), Crabbe mengigau tentang makanan dalam tidurnya, Nott tidur dengan posisi badannya berada di tepi ranjang sehingga jika sedikit lagi dia berguling ke kanan maka dia pasti akan terjatuh ke lantai, & Goyle yang paling parah! Dan aku heran sekali bagaimana dia bisa tidur sepulas itu dengan posisi nungging. Parahnya lagi--dan benar-benar hampir membuatku meledak tertawa--pantatnya yang dipamerkan baru saja membuang gas dengan bunyi yang cukup keras. Sebelum aku benar-benar tertawa, aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku ke Scorpina lagi. Kulihat dia sama sekali tidak menertawakan Goyle yang baru saja kentut. Air matanya masih mengalir deras. Aku menghapus air matanya.

"Baiklah," kataku akhirnya. "Kau boleh tidur di sini bersamaku. Tapi ingat! sebelum fajar, kau sudah harus bangun dan bergegas pindah ke kamar anak perempuan lagi agar Beoulve, Capulet, & anak-anak lain tidak mengetahui bahwa kau baru saja tidur di kamar anak laki-laki. Mengerti?"

Wajah Scorpina menjadi sedikit cerah. "Terima kasih, Draco!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Dia membaringkan diri di ranjangku--di sebelah kananku. Aku menutup kelambu, dan kemudian menarik selimut agar cukup menyelimutiku dan Scorpina. Aku membelai rambut cokelatnya seperti seorang kakak yang membelai rambut adiknya. "Draco?"

"Ina?"

"Apa aku bisa menjadi penyihir hebat seperti ayah-ibuku?"

"Pasti bisa," kataku meyakinkan. "Lagipula kau berdarah-murni. Kita semua yang di sini--di Asrama ini--berdarah-murni. Kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi penyihir hebat."

"Aku akan menjadi penyihir hebat..." katanya dengan suara seperti melamun. Dan detik berikutnya dia tertidur. Aku pun juga tertidur.

Pagi hari sudah menjelang. Suasana di sini mendadak ramai. Ada apa ini? Apa mereka tidak tahu bahwa kami baru saja bangun tidur. Aku mengusap mataku, mengerjap, dan terkejut melihat keadaan sekitar. Sekitar sepertiga anak-anak Slytherin berada di kamar kami, mengerumuni kami! Kulihat dua prefek, Beoulve & Capulet, tampak berang.

"Kalian berdua! Apa-apaan ini? Masih kelas satu sudah berani melanggar peraturan!" bentak Capulet murka. "Hei, bangun, gadis malas! Ayo bangun!" dia membentak Scorpina.

Scorpina terbangun, mengusap matanya, dan terkejut mendapati dirinya menjadi bahan tontonan anak-anak Slytherin.

"'dapa ini?" katanya dengan suara mengantuk.

"Ada apa katamu?" seru Beoulve berang. "Kami yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, Lestrange! Sedang apa kau berada di kamar anak laki-laki!"

"Hei, orangtuamu sudah 'rusak'! Dan kau jangan ikut-ikutan jadi rusak seperti mereka, dong!" cemooh Pansy. Daphne & Milicent tertawa keji.

"JANGAN MENGHINA ORANG TUAKU!" jerit Scorpina marah. Wajahnya merah padam tanpa melewati merah dulu.

"CUKUP!" seru Capulet. "Hei, gadis kecil! Kau masih baru di sini! Dan bukan berarti kau boleh melanggar peraturan sekolah! Dan kau, Malfoy, hanya karena dia sepupumu bukan berarti kau boleh tidur bersama dia!"

"DIA KETAKUTAN!" kataku berteriak di luar kendali. "Mereka bertiga membuatnya takut dengan cerita-cerita horor konyol mereka!" kataku sambil menunjuk kepada Pansy, Daphne, & Milicent. "Mana bisa aku membiarkan dia tidur dalam keadaan diteror oleh mereka!"

"Tapi itu bukan alasan yang dapat membenarkan kalian dapat tidur bersama...!" bentak Beoulve.

"Selamat pagi," sapa suara dingin. Profesor Snape masuk ruangan.

"Profesor! Mereka melanggar peraturan sekolah, izinkan saya memberi mereka detensi!" kata Capulet mengadu kepada Prof. Snape.

"Kalian semua harap keluar dulu. Biar aku yang mengurus mereka berdua," kata Prof. Snape kepada anak-anak Slytherin.

Beoulve & Capulet tampak tak puas. Namun mereka sadar tak ada gunanya membantah. Maka mereka pun keluar sambil menyuruh anak-anak lain keluar kamar juga. Ketika semua anak sudah keluar kamar, Prof. Snape menutup pintu.

"Kalian berdua sebaiknya sadar betapa beruntungnya kalian berada di Asramaku sehingga aku tak akan mendetensi kalian. Apalagi kalian adalah anak-anak dari teman-temanku. Biar bagaimanapun, aku harap kejadian ini adalah yang terakhir, karena aku tak yakin apakah aku dapat mentolerir kesalahan yang sama," kata Prof. Snape dingin.

Ini pertama kalinya aku berhadapan dengan Prof. Snape di masa lalu yang diulang ini. Jangan sampai dia membaca pikiranku dan mengetahui bahwa saat ini aku sedang mengubah masa lalu! Tutup pikiran...kosongkan pikiran...tapi aku tak yakin apakah dengan wujud anak kecil ini aku masih menguasai Occlumency seperti saat aku berusia 16-17 tahun waktu itu.

"Nah, aku rasa aku akan menulis kepada Lucius & Narcissa, mereka harus tahu mengingat mereka orang tuamu..." dia menunjukku. "...dan walimu," dia menunjuk Scorpina. "Miss Lestrange, sebaiknya kau segera ke kamarmu untuk berganti pakaian. Jangan hiraukan kisikan-kisikan orang. Mengerti?"

"Baik, Profesor," kata Scorpina patuh. "Sampai nanti, Draco."

"Yeah," kataku. Dia keluar, disusul Profesor Snape. Aku berganti pakaian dengan jubah Hogwarts. Kemudian keluar kamar dan bergabung dengan Scorpina. Lalu kami turun untuk sarapan di Aula Besar.

Kami ke meja Slytherin--tanpa menghiraukan pandangan mencela anak-anak Slytherin yang mengetahui bahwa kami habis tidur bersama tadi malam--, aku duduk di sebelah Zabini.

Zabini mendesis licik, "Hei, Malfoy, sepupumu cantik juga saat sedang tidur tadi."

Aku sampai tersedak jus labuku, kemudia mendelik tajam kepada Zabini, "Apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

"Hei...hei...aku hanya berkomentar. Jangan marah begitu," kata Zabini sambil terkekeh.

Aku tidak mengacuhkannya dan memakan roti panggangku.

Still to be continued...


End file.
